La Correspondante
by Kkwt
Summary: Une correspondante française arrive chez la famille de Robert P., à Londres. Problème ou bonne nouvelle pour ce jeune homme qui a perdu la foi en l'amour ? Saura-t-elle lui redonner l'envie d'être amoureux, au risque de chambouler sa vie ?
1. Chapter 1 Le début des ennuis ?

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma toute première histoire ^^**

**J'ai la pression grave là !! Je vous mets juste un petit aperçu parce que je n'ai pas encore recopié toutes mes pages manuscrites sur l'ordi ! Il n'y a que ça pour l'instant ! J'espère avoir le temps dans la semaine d'en mettre davantage, vu que ce sera la fin de ma période d'examens blancs... Suspense !**

**J'ai eu le plaisir de voir que j'avais déjà 5 reviews très encourageantes, alors merci beaucoup :) Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir si tôt ! Déjà j'ai eu des visites et ça m'a beaucoup surprise ! Quoiqu'il en soit, MERCI :D**

POV Robert P.

J'avais beau m'en plaindre, le fait que des centaines de jeunes filles clament mon nom et me demandent des baisers me flattais. Forcément. Je m'en plaignais un peu lors des interviews mais j'aimais bien. Savoir que des filles me désirent fait forcément du bien à l'ego, mais, savoir que ces filles vous désirent juste parce que vous incarnez un vampire qui a tout de l'homme parfait, ça refroidit forcément. Oh ! Je ne vais pas mentir, fréquenter une de ces filles n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais vite lassant. Elle s'extasie sur tout et à tendance à confondre l'acteur, la personne avec le rôle qu'il joue. Alors j'en étais là. Je la cherchais. La fille. Celle qui serait différente. Celle qui me verrait moi, et pas Edward. Celle qui m'aimerait pour moi. Certaines des fans ont essayé de jouer ce rôle. Celui de la fille qui s'intéresse à l'acteur. Mais, bien vite, elles ont été mises à nu. Elles n'étaient pas différentes, juste des fans hystériques qui se contrôlaient, jusqu'au jour où …

La solution serait de trouver une fille qui n'ait pas eu vent du phénomène. Chose quasi-impossible je pense ! Mais je ne désespère pas. Elle doit exister. Quelque part. Je n'ai plus qu'à la trouver.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'arracha à mes pensées, je regardais le nom de l'appelant. Rachel. Ma sœur. Je décrochais.

« Allo ? »

« Rob ? C'est Rachel. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va bien, et toi ? Tout va bien ? »

Mon ton avait du paraître inquiet parce qu'elle s'empressa de me rassurer.

« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir que, quand tu reviendras à la maison, il y aura de petits changements. »

« Des petits changements ? »

« Eh bien oui … La correspondante française qui doit venir ! »

« Ah ! Euh … et alors ? J'ai à être inquiet ? »

« Euh … non … enfin … »

« Rachel ! Accouche. »

« Elleestfandece-que-tu-sais »

« … Ce qui veut dire ? »

Je l'entendis prendre une profonde respiration.

« Elle est fan de ce-que-tu-sais. »

A mon tour de prendre une longue inspiration.

« Tu es au courant de ça depuis quand ? »

« Euh … pas longtemps … »

« Tu sais pas mentir Rachel. Pourquoi vous avez accepté de l'accueillir ?! »

Je continuais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre.

« Bon … c'est la merde. Elle reste longtemps ? Parce que, au pire des cas je peux décaler mon vol et venir plus tard… »

« Six mois… »

« Parle plus fort Rach', j'ai pas entendu ! »

« Six mois. Elle reste six mois. »

« QUOI ?!!! »

« C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu seras forcé de la voir. J'préfère te prévenir, histoire que tu puisses te préparer psychologiquement. Mais bon, y'a quand même une bonne nouvelle… »

« AH OUI ?!! Je vois pas comment la situation pourrait être pire !! »

« Elle sait pas qu'elle débarque chez les Pattinson avec un grand P. Enfin, bien sûr qu'elle le sait mais, elle n'a visiblement pas fait le rapprochement entre toi et nous. Elle doit juste croire que c'est un nom courant et que c'est juste impossible que la famille du grand Edward l'accueille. »

« Je m'appelle pas Edward. »

« Oh ! Aller Eddy, te fâche pas ! Pour en revenir à la correspondante, elle a pas du tout l'air hystérique si tu veux tout savoir. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une de ces fans qui te demande de la mordre et de la transformer en vampire. Sans déconner. On en a parlé de « la chose » et elle m'a fourni un point de vue très mature sur la chose. Pas du tout le genre « ooooh Edward est troooop sexyyyyyyy ». Sérieusement. Peut-être même que tu l'apprécieras. »

« J'en doute. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va pas foutre la merde, sinon je peux te jurer que je n'hésite pas une seconde à la renvoyer illico presto en France la demoiselle ! »

« Sarah. Elle s'appelle Sarah. »

« Peu importe. Elle arrive quand ? »

« Dans une semaine. Elle aura le temps de prendre ses marques avant que tu arrives. Tu arrives quand déjà ? »

« La promo doit finir dans deux semaines. Le temps de préparer mes bagages et de régler des trucs de dernière minute et je suis là. Dans trois semaines maxi. »

« D'accord ! Arrives vite, tu me manques grand frère. »

« Toi aussi tu me manques Rachel. »

Quoiqu'elle fasse, c'était ma petite sœur, peu importe à quel point elle était pénible. Ca faisait quelques mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, et son enthousiasme me manquait.

« Fais attention à toi ! Papa et maman te font des bisous. »

« Fais leur un coucou de ma part. A dans trois semaines Rach', je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Rob. Bye ! »

« Clic. »

Ma vie est fichue.

POV Sarah.

Je viens d'avoir Rachel au téléphone. On a réglé les derniers détails pour mon arrivée. J'ai tellement hâte ! Londres. Un rêve qui se réalise. Je vais pouvoir devenir bilingue et ne plus avoir à attendre que mes séries préférées ne soient disponibles avec les sous-titres lorsque je les regarde en streaming ! C'est juste génial ! La famille qui m'accueille à vraiment l'air très gentil. Ils ont deux enfants, Rachel et un fils dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, qui vivait aux Etats-Unis. Visiblement il rendrait visite à ses parents pendant que je serais là-bas.

Une semaine et j'y serais. Plus qu'une minuscule petite semaine de rien du tout.

J'avais déjà fait mes valises tellement j'étais pressée ! Il y en avait une avec uniquement des livres à l'intérieur. Tous ceux dont je ne me lassais jamais. Et ma saga Twilight aussi ! Evidemment ! Comme si j'allais partir six mois sans elle !

** Une semaine plus tard **

« Sarah ? C'est bon tu as tout ? Tu es sûre de rien oublier hein ? Bon … je pense qu'au pire on pourra toujours t'expédier des choses si tu te rends compte qu'il te manque quoique ce soit … »

Ca c'est ma mère, éternelle soucieuse, toujours à s'inquiéter.

« Tu es bien sûre d'avoir pris des vêtements assez chauds ? Il fait froid là-bas tu sais. Tu as tes gants ? Et ton écharpe ? Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin d'un bonnet ? Tu as bien ton téléphone portable ? Ton ordinateur ? Oublie pas de nous écrire surtout hein ! »

« Maman … »

« Et surtout fait bien attention à toi. Il paraît qu'il y a des gens dangereux là-bas. C'est une grande ville tu sais. »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi chérie ? »

« Calme-toi ! Je ne pars pas dans le désert ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! Et je ne serais jamais seule de toute façon. Je te jure de t'appeler et de t'écrire. Je reviens pour les fêtes de toutes façons. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je ferais attention, compte sur moi. »

Elle me serra tout d'un coup fort contre elle et je respirais son odeur. Son odeur de maman, celle qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer et devenir humide. Ma mère réprima un frisson.

« Je t'aime très fort ma chérie. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer. »

Ma mère n'avait pas l'air disposé à me relâcher. Même si j'aimais la sentir contre moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard de détresse à mon père, j'avais peur de rater mon train.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Anne, allez, elle va rater son train . »

Ma mère me fit un dernier baiser avant de me lâcher. Et je fus aussitôt serrée par mon père !

« Tu … tu fais bien attention à toi hein ? Pas d'imprudences. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer ma fille. »

Je sentais qu'il avait la gorge serrée et, lorsqu'il me lâcha et se recula, je vis ses yeux noisette très brillants.

« Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer papa… Oublie pas de devenir triple disque de platine en mon absence ! »

Ca le fit rire.

« Promis chérie ! Allez, file pendant que tu le peux encore ! »

Je dépliais la poignée de ma grosse valise, attrapais mon sac à dos et mon sac à main et avançais vers la douane, carte d'identité et billet de train en main. Au moment de montrer mes papiers, je tournais une dernière fois la tête vers mes parents et leurs fis un signe de la main. Maman pleurait et Papa s'était laissé allé. Ils me sourirent pour me rassurer et me firent un signe de la main à leur tour. J'avançais vers le train qui était sur le quai en inspirant un grand coup.

Au revoir Paris, bonjour Londres !

**Voilà voilà ! Un premier chapitre bien ficelé !! (rires)**

**Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire jusqu'à la fin :) J'aimerais vraiment avoir le plaisir de pouvoir lire vos avis et critiques sur ce début. Intéressant ? Nul comme un caca poilu ? N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous pensez :) Les mots gentils font du bien à l'ego et les critiques permettent de s'améliorer alors s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas :)**

**Merci encore :)**

**Je vous dis à plus tard, je posterais sûrement un chapitre 2 dans la semaine ^^**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous, vous avez toutes (tous ?) bien écrit vos lettres au Papa Nouél ?**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2 Arrivée à Londres

_**Bonjour bonjour ! **_

_**Je suis de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour … TEAM ROCKET ! JESSY ! JAMES… Okay okay, j'me tais) Je disais donc, je suis de retour (tais-toi cerveaux, tais-toiiiiii) avec un deuxième chapitre **____** J'espère qu'il va vous plaire même s'il ne s'agit pas encore de la rencontre entre notre Eddy adoré et notre Sarah ^^**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous aimez, dites le moi ! Si vous aimez pas, dites le moi ! Si je vous embête, dites le moi ! (euh non .. ça non !)**_

_**Bon … j'me tais pour de bon ! et je vous laisse profiter … si plaisir il y a à lire cette histoire bien sûr !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous (je crois d'ailleurs que ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent … à vérifier)**_

_**Enjoy it**_

POV Sarah.

Pendant le voyage j'ai relu le premier tome de Twilight, en anglais, histoire de me mettre dans le bain ! Vu que je le connais pratiquement par cœur en français, ça ne m'a pas trop posé de problèmes. Et comme ça, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Entre la dame assise à côté de moi qui faisait des bruits très agaçants avec sa bouche et les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient devant moi, ça m'a permis de m'évader et de ne pas voir le temps passer. Je devais appeler Rachel lorsque j'arrivais pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. J'appréhendais de rencontrer ma famille d'accueil. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'air très accueillant mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Déjà, rien que la barrière de la langue serait une épreuve. Ils ne parlent pas un mot de français et, même si je me débrouille pas mal en anglais, je suis loin d'être bilingue. J'ai le niveau d'une bachelière sortant d'une filière scientifique. Autant dire que les langues ne sont pas les matières au premier plan ! Mais ça ne pouvais me faire que du bien ! Etre immergée six mois dans un pays étranger où je devais me faire comprendre me forcerais à prendre sur moi pour sortir de ma réserve et faire des efforts avec le vocabulaire. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Personne pour m'aider. J'étais seule et je devrais me débrouiller.

Lorsque la voix féminine robotisée nous annonça notre entrée en gare, je dégainais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Rachel.

« Sarah ? Tu es arrivée ? »

« Oui ! Je suis sur le quai numéro quatre. Je sors de la gare pour vous rejoindre ? »

« Oh ! Oui, ce serait plus pratique. Empreinte juste les escalators et reste dans le hall d'entrée. »

« OK ! Je récupère mes bagages et j'arrive »

« A tout de suite !!! »

Rachel avait l'air _un peu_ surexcitée ! Je récupérais ma grosse valise et fis ce que Rachel m'avait dit. Une fois dans le hall, je me demandais tout d'un coup comment j'allais faire pour reconnaître Rachel ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Je scrutais les visages présents à la recherche d'un indice, d'une piste qui me mettrait sur la voie lorsque je vis une tornade s'abattre sur moi !

« Sarah !!! » La tornade me serra dans ses bras avant de se reculer. Je fis face à une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, avec un beau visage aux traits fins encadré de longs cheveux châtains.

« Je suis Rachel ! Bienvenue à Londres ! Suis mois, la voiture est par ici. »

Elle agrippa la poignée de ma valise et la fit rouler derrière elle, marchant d'une démarche sautillante et aérienne vers la sortie avant que je n'aie eu le temps ni de lui dire bonjour ni de lui demander comment elle savait que c'était moi.

Je la suivais tant bien que mal à travers la foule dense qu'il y avait dans le hall et, une fois dans la rue, je vis une berline grise métallisée qui attendait juste devant la gare. Rachel ouvrit le coffre et y déposa ma valise qui pesait plus de 30 kilos ! Comment un être si frêle pouvait avoir tant de force ?! Elle ouvrit ensuite la portière arrière et m'invita d'un geste de la main à entrer. Je m'empressais de me présenter.

« Bonjour Mr et Mrs Pattinson, je suis Sarah. Encore merci de m'accueillir chez vous ! »

« Bienvenue à Londres Sarah ! C'est un plaisir pour nous de recevoir une si jolie parisienne ! Mais par pitié, pas de Mr et Mrs Pattinson ici ! Appelle-nous Ronald et Catherine. On va passer six mois ensemble, alors autant être à l'aise ! »

La mère de Rachel m'avait dit ça avec un grand sourire chaleureux, se retournant sur son siège pour me faire face. Visiblement ils étaient réellement très heureux d'accueillir quelqu'un chez eux ! Ils avaient l'air adorable et j'étais sûre que j'allais bien m'entendre avec Rachel ! Elle avait l'air un peu fofolle et marchait à 10 000 volts !

A peine étions-nous arrivés devant le pavillon que Rachel me pressa à sortir de la voiture pour me faire visiter la maison. Elle était immense !! Toutes les pièces étaient très grandes et spacieuses. La cuisine, mon endroit préféré dans une maison, avait tout le confort moderne tout en restant traditionnel. Il y avait à l'intérieur une ambiance très chaleureuse et accueillante. Moi qui adorais cuisiner, je sens que je vais passer du temps ici ! Rachel me montra ensuite le salon, qui, comme tout le reste de la maison était gigantesque. Il y avait un canapé qui faisait toute la largeur du mur et, en face, l'écran de télé le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu ! Les murs étaient peints en rose !! Je me doutais que ce devait être Rachel qui avait choisit la couleur ! Tous les meubles du salon étaient dans les teintes roses et, il y avait un petit coin lecture aménagé dans un des coins de la pièce. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque qui faisait toute la longueur du mur et, des petits fauteuils cosy disposé en cercle. Je vais passer du temps ici je crois ! Cette maison était tout simplement magnifique. Il y avait tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver : une cuisine immense et un coin lecture superbement aménagé.

Rachel me fit ensuite visiter l'étage de la maison. Il y avait un très long couloir avec du tissu tendu bleu marine sur les murs et des spots qui éclairaient la moquette couleur crème au sol et les œuvres d'art accrochés aux murs. Une porte au fond du couloir, la salle de bain. Immense la salle de bain, mais c'était à prévoir ! Il y avait une spacieuse cabine douche _et_ une très grande baignoire. Des serviettes rouges étaient pliées sur une étagère et elles avaient l'air vraiment douces et moelleuses ! Si j'avais été seule, je crois que j'aurais été enfouir mon visage dedans !

Dans le couloir, il y avait quatre autres portes, placées deux par deux sur chaque pan de mur. Il y avait la chambre de Rachel et de ses parents côte à côte d'un côté et, sur le mur d'en face, la chambre du fils inconnu et la chambre d'amis, ma chambre pour les six mois à venir. J'actionnais la poignée et entrais. Cette chambre était à couper le souffle. Intégralement peinte en blanc du sol au plafond, tous les meubles étaient en fer forgé. Le lit, la commode et, oh mon dieu ! Il y avait même une coiffeuse !! Le lit était plus grand qu'un lit deux places ordinaires et les draps étaient d'une jolie couleur lit de vin, tout comme les rideaux. Je vis ma valise et mes sacs posés dans un coin de la chambre, à côté d'une porte. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me tournais vers Rachel, des interrogations pleins les yeux mais, elle me fit juste un petit sourire. J'avançais alors vers la porte et l'ouvris. Un dressing. J'avais un dressing et non pas une traditionnelle armoire. Okay, je rêvais et j'allais me réveiller ! Je me pinçais discrètement et, en sentant l'élancement dans mon bras, je compris que c'était bien réel. Je reviens dans la chambre avec un air niais sur le visage, le sourire rêveur et Rachel étouffa d'un rire.

« Ta chambre te plaît ? »

Si elle me plaisait ?! C'était la chambre dont toute personne normalement constituée rêverait !

Incapable de sortir un mot j'hochais la tête avec enthousiasme, faisant de nouveau rire Rachel.

J'avançais vers le lit et sauta dessus pour m'allonger. Je me rassis et vis, face à moi une autre porte. De nouveau je jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Rachel.

« C'est la porte communicante avec la pièce d'à côté » m'expliqua-t-elle, l'air soudainement stressé, mais également réjoui ! « Elle donne sur la chambre de mon frère. Normalement elle est fermée à clé mais, en préparant ta chambre, on a perdu la clé donc pour l'instant elle est ouverte ! » Elle fit une petite grimace, comme si elle était désolée.

« Oh ! Je vois ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte, promis juré ! »

Au lieu d'avoir l'air soulagé, elle paraissait … déçue ? Oui, c'était ça. Sa bouche avait formé une petite moue comme si elle était déçue que je ne compte pas ouvrir cette porte. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Je regardais de nouveau vers elle et vis tout d'un coup toute sa déception s'envoler. A la place elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Allez viens, la visite n'est pas terminée ! »

Je ne voyais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir encore visiter !

Elle me fit grimper encore un étage et j'arrivais dans un grenier aménagé. Un grenier aménagé en, salle de musique ? Oui, c'était ça. Un piano à queue laqué noir trônait au milieu, des guitares dans un coin et des fauteuils de l'autre, disposé en demi-cercle, comme s'ils allaient assister à un concert.

« Respire Sarah ! »

Je sursautais en entendant Rachel et me rendis compte que oui ! J'avais bien arrêté de respirer ! Mais c'était juste que cette maison paraissait avoir été conçue pour moi ! Il y avait tout ce dont je pouvais rêver ! A ma liste composée de la cuisine et le coin lecture, j'ajoutais cette salle de musique absolument stupéfiante.

« Qui est le musicien de la famille ? Toi ? »

« Oh ! Non ! C'est mon frère le virtuose. »

POV Robert P.

La promotion du dernier film se termina plus vite que prévu. J'allais finalement pouvoir rentrer à Londres plus tôt et je ne prenais pas ça forcément comme une bonne nouvelle. J'appréhendais. A cause de la correspondante. Sarah. C'était une fan de Twilight visiblement. Et, quoique puisse en dire Rachel, je sais bien que mon arrivée ne va pas la laisser indifférente. Sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr. Espérons juste qu'elle ne soit pas _trop_ hystérique. Et qu'elle soit jolie. Tant qu'à être harcelé, autant que la jeune fille soit agréable à regarder. Non, je ne suis pas macho. Seulement je ne me voile pas la face et n'essaie pas de me faire bien voir, je suis franc c'est tout. Le truc qui m'inquiète à propos de cette fille, c'est qu'elle va dormir dans la chambre d'amis, autrement dit, la chambre _collée_ à la mienne. Avec une porte communicante entre nos deux chambres.

Je sens que ces _vacances_ ne vont pas être de tout repos… Mais j'espère que je n'aurais pas à écourter ma visite chez mes parents pour autant… Si à cause de cette fille j'étais obligé de fuir mon foyer, ça se passera vraiment mal. J'étais très sérieux quand j'avais dit à Rachel que je n'hésiterais pas à la renvoyer en France. C'était pas cette correspondante à la noix qui allait décider de la durée de mon voyage !

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, faut que je demande à maman si elle a remis la main sur la clé de la porte communicante. Il est absolument hors de question que cette Sarah puisse aller et venir dans ma chambre sans contrôle !

Oh ! Mon téléphone sonne. ''Rachel''.

« Oui Rach' ? Il y a un problème ? A peine arrivée que cette fille est pénible ? »

« Nooooon gros bêta ! C'est pas du tout ça ! Je dois juste te prévenir qu'elle est géniale ! Bon, je lui ai pas beaucoup parlé mais ça a vraiment l'air d'être une fille super ! Je lui ai fait la maison et tu aurais du la voir, elle s'émerveillait de tout ! Quand elle a vu la cuisine et la bibliothèque j'ai cru qu'elle allait devenir folle, alors quand après elle a vu sa chambre et la salle de musique… elle en a oublié de respirer !! Sérieusement ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir ! Et tu devrais la voir avec papa et maman, tellement polie et serviable ! Maman l'adore déjà ! Et puis bon … tu connais papa, il s'exprime pas trop mais je crois qu'il l'aime bien ! Ah et aussi, elle est très, très, et j'insiste encore, _très_ jolie ! Ce qui ne gâche rien mon cher frère … »

« Rachel ! Est-ce que tu penses à respirer au moins ? T'es pas en hyperventilation là hein ? Rassure moi ! »

« Rob !! »

« Et n'essaie pas de me faire oublier que l'ennemi est sur _mon_ territoire ! Et je me fous totalement du fait qu'elle soit gentil ou que maman l'adore. Et je me fous également du fait qu'elle soit jolie. »

_Menteur, menteur, menteur !_

Stupide conscience !

« Je m'en tape, tu m'entends ?! J'aurais aucun contact avec cette fille. Crois-moi. Ce sera à peine bonjour, histoire qu'elle ne dise pas partout que je suis impoli et mal élevé »

« Rob, tu sais que si tu fais ça, ça va faire de la peine à maman ! ''Oh ! Mon bébé n'est pas gentil ! Il donne une mauvaise image de lui à cette jeune fille ! Que va-t-elle penser après ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous l'avons éduqué son père et moi !''»

Je dois reconnaître que l'imitation de ma mère était très fidèle à l'original !

« Je ferais un effort Rach'… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour avoir de longues conversations avec elle ! Je serais cordial sans rien de plus. »

« J'imagine que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de toi … Bon, pour en revenir à sa découverte des chambres, tu aurais vu sa tête quand… »

« PARDON ? TU LUI AS FAIT VISITER MA CHAMBRE ?! AS-TU PERDU L'ESPRIT ?! »

« EH ! CALME TOI MONSIEUR GROGNON ! Je peux crier moi aussi ! T'enflammes pas comme ça ! On est pas rentré dans ta chambre »

« Tu le jures ? »

Un silence qui n'avait rien de rassurant se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil.

« Rachel … répond moi, tu peux me le jurer ? »

« Euh … ouais ouais, bien sûr, je te le jure. »

Bizarrement j'étais un peu suspicieux et pas totalement convaincu.

« Rachel… »

Mon ton se voulait menaçant.

« Oh ! Rob ! Mais calme-toi bon sang ! Essaie pas de me faire ta voix menaçante, c'est plus ridicule qu'autre chose ! Je te fais marcher ! On est pas allé dans ta chambre ! »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

« Mais tu sais, sa chambre et la tienne sont communicantes, et maman n'a pas encore retrouvé la clé de la serrure, alors je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle ne mettra pas les pieds dans ta chambre… Je ne peux pas être avec elle 24h/24 ! »

« Rachel, si elle entre dans ma chambre, je te jure que je t'étripe ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, cloue des planches de bois en travers de la porte mais il est _hors de question_ que la porte reste ouverte, t'as compris ? »

« Oui mais Rob je… »

« Pas de mais ! Si elle ne met ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un orteil sur le seuil de ma chambre, je peux te jurer que je ne te donnerais pas ton poster signé par toute l'équipe ! »

« Rob ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! C'est pas loyal ! C'est tellement vil, même venant de toi ! … Tiens ça me fait penser, tu sais ce qui serait vraiment gentil ? »

« Rachel, je sais ce que tu vas dire et c'est non ! Pas de négociations possibles »

« Oh ! Allez Rob ! Ca lui fera tellement plaisir ! Et puis, elle se sentira accueillit comme ça ! En plus, j'imagine que tu as prévu un petit quelque chose pour papa et maman, pense à ce qu'elle va ressentir quand on aura tous un souvenir et pas elle … Je vais te le dire moi ce qu'elle va ressentir, elle sera triste, et déçue ! Peut-être même qu'elle pleurera … »

« Rachel ! »

« Rob ! »

Un silence se fit des deux côtés. Je finis par capituler.

« Bon OK, t'as gagné. »

« Yeah !! T'es le meilleur frère du monde ! Je t'aime ! Oh ! Il faut que je raccroche, c'est l'heure de dîner »

« Bon appétit soeurette. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part. »

« Vraiment tout le monde … ? »

Je pouvais l'imaginer d'ici jouer des sourcils avec son regard ironique.

« Rachel ! Ce que tu peux être pénible ! T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! Embrasse papa et maman de ma part. »

« Rohh ! Ca va, je te taquine un peu ! Tu arrives quand au fait ? »

« Lundi prochain »

« D'accord ! A lundi alors Eddy ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça !! »

« Bisouuus »

« clic »

Ma sœur finirait par me tuer un jour !

_**Et voilà ! Un deuxième chapitre comme promis ! Considérez ça comme un cadeau de Noël avec quelques heures d'avance ! Comment ça c'est un cadeau pourri ?!!!**_

_**Alors, comme la dernière fois, je voudrais bien que vous partagiez vos avis et critiques en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert ^^ Promis il mord pas, et s'il est méchant, faites le moi savoir, il sera privé de cadeau de Noël !**_

_**Patience patience, nos deux héros devraient se rencontrer au 4**__**e**__** chapitre je pense ! Je n'ai pas encore prévu le découpage des chapitres donc voilà …**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite**_

_**Bon Noël et bonnes fêtes à tous **____** Je vous aime 3 (même si vous reviewez pas … même si je vous aime plus si vous reviewez … bref -_-'')**_


	3. Chapter 3 Questionnement et attente

_**Bonjour bonjour chères lectrices adorées **_

_**J'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire …**_

_**Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée mais, je ne me rappelle plus si je vous l'ai dit mais, je suis en ce moment en période de révision pour mon concours qui va se dérouler les 21 et 25 janvier ! Donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps…En fait, c'est recopier mes textes sur l'ordi qui me prends le plus de temps parce que, dans mon petit classeur vert à paillettes (vous voulez le même hein ;) ) j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 6 ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas confier la tache du recopiage à quelqu'un d'autre étant donné que, pendant que je retape tout sur l'ordi, je remanie, modifie, supprime, ajoute, des petits trucs ! En tout cas, sachez que j'essaierais de vous mettre le chapitre 4 (celui de la rencontre !!! wouhouuuu) le plus vite possible !**_

_**Autre chose qui explique mon retard : ma connexion internet !! Mon ordi portable ne se connecte plus au réseau alors que tous les autres ordi de ma maison oui … je sais pas ce qui se passe mais bon … donc pour poster je suis obligée de me servir de l'ordi familial qui n'est pas toujours très dispo:/ Donc je dois copier mon chapitre sur une clé usb, le transférer sur l'ordi famille, le mettre en ligne et tout … c'est pas très compliqué mais assez agaçant:/ voilà voilà **_

_**Je voulais également vous dire que vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir !! Savoir que des gens aiment ce que vous écrivez est un coup de boost au moral !! Donc, encore merci merci et merci ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez !**_

_**Merci en particulier à TraVirgolete qui n'est malheureusement pas inscrite alors je ne peux pas lui répondre :( Mais, voilà le chapitre 3 que tu t'inquiètais de ne pas voir arriver ^^**_

_**Et encore un merci à une lectrice non inscrite, ****LilieBecky :) Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Je vais essayer d'inoculer le virus de la grippe A et voir ce que je peux faire pour le transmettre à Sarah ! (rires)**_

_**Ah ! Dernière chose, promis !! Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé le rated de cette fic, tout d'abord parce que pour l'instant elle n'a aucun caractère M et puis ... je ne sais pas si je remettrais ce rated parce que, pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête à écrire du lemon :$ ... On verra ^^  
**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre **__** Enjoy !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

POV Sarah

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le dîner ? »

« Oh ! Non non Sarah ! Reste tranquille ! Le voyage a du te fatiguer, va donc dans le salon. »

« Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! J'adore cuisiner et dans cette cuisine ça doit être un rêve ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Catherine me jeta un coup d'œil et du voir que j'étais sincère puisqu'elle accepta de me donner quelque chose à faire.

« Bon ! Tu n'as qu'à éplucher les légumes pour la salade alors ! Ils sont sur la table, et l'économe est dans le tiroir juste à ta droite, sous l'évier. »

Je pris les ustensiles dont j'avais besoin et m'assis à la table. J'avais raison, l'ambiance de cette cuisine est totalement chaleureuse. La radio était réglée sur uns station latino et Catherine se déhanchais devant la poêle ! C'était à mourir de rire !

J'allais jeter les épluchures dans le broyeur lorsque Rachel fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Je viens d'avoir ton fils au téléphone Maman ! Il arrive lundi. »

« Oh ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Ne devait-il pas arriver dans deux semaines ? »

« Si mais visiblement ce-que-tu-sais a fini plus tôt ! »

''Ce-que-tu-sais'' ? C'est quoi ça ? Un langage secret ? Déjà qu'ils parlent anglais à toute vitesse, si en plus ils utilisent un langage codé, je vais pas m'en sortir !

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mon bébé arrive plus tôt ! Il va avoir tant de choses à raconter ! Et Sarah qui est là ! C'est vraiment merveilleux ! »

Rachel se tourna vers moi et me chuchota avec un clin d'œil « Excuse ma mère, elle a tendance à déborder d'enthousiasme quand il s'agit de son fiston ! »

« Je t'ai entendu Rachel ! »

Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et, en échangeant un regard, elle roula des yeux, ce qui nous fit rire.

Ce fils mystère commençait vraiment à me titiller. Déjà, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas de nom ! Et, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je n'osais pas poser de questions. Quel âge a-t-il ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il aux Etats-Unis ? Pourquoi ais-je visité toute la maison excepté sa chambre ? Etait-ce sa volonté ? Comme si c'était une sorte de sanctuaire ou je ne sais quoi. J'avais cru au départ qu'il y avait une sorte de tabous autours de ce fils mais, visiblement non ! Il avait l'air très proche de Sarah, et, Catherine et Ronald semblaient en être très fiers. Quel était le problème alors ?

Comme si elle avait vu mes interrogations, Rachel se tourna vers moi et me parla de sa petite voix haut perchée.

« Mon frère s'appelle Edward. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et elles échangèrent un regard de connivence, comme si elles se mettaient d'accord sur quelque chose ou qu'elles étaient au courant d'un truc secret. Elles sourirent légèrement, comme s'il y avait une plaisanterie entre elles. Puis, soudainement, je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Edward. Comme dans Twilight. Et eux qui s'appelaient Pattinson. Marrant comme coïncidence… à moins que… serait-ce possible ? Je m'étais déjà fait une réflexion sur leur nom mais non, c'était tout simplement impossible. La famille _du_ Pattinson ne prendrait pas le risque d'accueillir un étranger chez eux. Ce ne serait pas prudent. Si cette personne était une fan un peu déglinguée de la tête ? Ou pire, un journaliste sous couvert qui satisferait sa soif de scoops en pénétrant l'intimité de l'acteur. Non. Un tel risque ne pouvait pas être pris. Je me fais des films. Et puis, il ne s'appellerait pas Edward aussi …_Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Sarah ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! C'est juste une coïncidence ! Ne va pas chercher plus loin !_

« Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Eddy. Il arrive des US lundi, tu feras sa connaissance. Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable ! Vous allez sûrement bien vous entendre. »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire bizarre. Comme si elle mettait un plan en route. C'était un sourire qui se voulait gentil mais ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation qui n'avait rien à faire là à ce moment. J'espérais qu'elle avait raison et que son frère était accueillant… vu mon incapacité totale à être à l'aise avec les garçons, se serait vraiment préférable qu'il soit accueillant ! Sinon l'ambiance deviendrait vite pesante …

« Et … il a quel âge ? »

J'essayais de prendre un ton badin, innocent. J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

« 23 ans. »

Mon cœur eu un raté. Le même age que … Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'était impossible. Mais pourtant, toutes ces coïncidences, c'est vraiment louche ! Trop louche pour que ce ne soit que des hasards. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que sa famille prenne autant de risque et qu'il ne s'y oppose pas. Parce qu'il est forcément au courant … non ?! A moins que ce ne soit moi et mon obsession pour le phénomène qui me fasse faire une fixette sur ces détails. J'aime tellement cet univers que j'y fais sans cesse allusion, trouvant des liens où il n'y en a aucun. Mais tout de même, il y avait tant de choses ! Déjà, leur nom de famille, Pattinson. Je veux bien que ce soit un nom courant mais quand même ! Ensuite, tout ce mystère autours de ce mec. ''Ce-que-tu-sais''. Et puis, quand Rachel m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Edward. J'ai bien vu le regard qu'elle a échangé avec sa mère. Et elles guettaient ma réaction. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle avait dit ce prénom mais je ne pense pas avoir laissé transparaître quoique ce soit. Et le fait qu'il soit aux Etats-Unis en ce moment, précisément l'endroit où à lieu la promo du film … Bon OK, je l'accorde, ça c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux comme conclusion ! C'est vrai que c'est grand les Etats-Unis. Et l'âge. Il faudra que je vérifie quand je serais dans ma chambre mais il me semble bien que ce soit le même… Et ses parents qui son si fiers de lui. Et le fait que j'aie visité toute la maison sauf sa chambre … quoique ça, c'est à peu près normal. Si mes parents devaient accueillir quelqu'un j'aimerais pas trop que la personne entre dans ma chambre si je ne suis pas là… Mais, peut-être y a-t-il à l'intérieur de cette chambre trop d'indices ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune photo dans la maison ? Pas une seule. En tout cas, si j'avais raison, il faudrait que je fasse attention à ne pas être pénible. Je veux pas qu'il se dise que sa famille héberge une fan idiote et survoltée. Parce que, je ne suis pas comme ça. Oh ! Bien sûr que je ressens de l'excitation, mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait d'avoir une groupie chez lui, scotchée à ses basques ! … Nan mais regardez-moi ! J'ai des soupçons imbéciles et me voilà déjà à imaginer comment serait ma vie avec lui dans cette maison ! Je débloque complètement ! _Faut que je me CALME !_ Je me fais des _idées._ Ca doit être l'excitation d'être ici, et la fatigue du voyage. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

* * *

POV Robert P.

Parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à ranger ma guitare et je suis prêt.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Mon avion décolle dans deux heures.

J'ouvrais la housse de ma guitare quand j'entendis des petits coups frappées à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel. Qui ça peut être ?

Je laissais l'étui sur le lit et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était ma moitié. A l'écran du moins.

« Entre, je t'en pris. »

Elle passa devant moi et, le regard fixé sur mes valises, elle dit :

« Alors ça y est. C'est le grand jour. »

Elle se retourna vers moi et leva ses grands yeux verts sur moi. Ils brillaient étrangement.

« Tu me laisses toute seule. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Je m'avançais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je posais doucement mon menton par-dessus. Je baissais ensuite la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas ! Je ne pars pas dans le désert ! On pourra s'appeler et s'envoyer des mails. Et puis on se revoit dans trois moi pour le tournage du nouveau film… Profite de ces break pour faire le plein d'énergie. »

Elle acquiesca faiblement puis leva son visage vers moi.

« Oui mais … tu vas beaucoup me manquer Rob… T'as été très présent pour moi ces derniers mois… »

On aurait dit qu'elle avait la gorge serrée.

« Mais toi aussi tu vas me manquer Kristen. »

Ah ! Elle était tellement jeune. A peine 18 ans. Elle s'attachait si facilement, il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse si elle voulait continuer dans notre milieu.

Je la serrais fort contre moi et sentis son petit corps trembler. Pour la calmer, je caressais maladroitement son dos en lui marmonnant des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes.

« Allez ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets qu'on garde le contact, d'accord ? Faut pas que tu sois triste, je ne veux pas voir tes jolis yeux pleins de larmes. »

Je l'écartais un peu de moi et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je passais mes pouces sur ses joues pour y effacer les larmes qui y coulaient et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Prends soin de toi Kitty, tu promets ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue en un doux baiser. Puis elle disparut, referment délicatement la porte.

J'étouffais un soupir et alla finir d'emballer ma guitare. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil. C'est bon, je suis dans les temps. J'ai juste à espérer trouver un taxi tout de suite et qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'embouteillages.

Ah ! Rentrer à la maison. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été là-bas. Ma famille me manque, surtout ce petit feu follet qui me sert de sœur ! Rachel … j'avais cinq quand elle est née. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que j'ai ressenti en la voyant pour la première fois. Elle était si petite, toute rose, comme un bonbon enveloppé dans ses petites couvertures blanches et toutes douces. Sa naissance m'a fait grandir. J'étais un grand frère maintenant ! Et je prenais mon rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. Ca n'a pas changé d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore je la protège. Rachel dit que je l'étouffe, la sur-protège et je ne sais quoi, mais je ne trouve pas. Nous sommes vraiment très complices et l'avoir m'aide souvent à tenir le coup, quand j'ai envie de péter les plombs et de tout lâcher. Elle sait trouver les mots pour m'apaiser et est toujours de bons conseils, à croire qu'elle est plus sage que moi ! Je me souviens, quand on était petit et qu'elle faisait une bêtise, je m'arrangeais toujours pour me faire gronder à sa place. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents la punissent ou la gronde, mon rôle de bouclier était vraiment large. Bon, aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, je sais que mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment dupes mais, sur le moment j'étais tellement fier !

Maintenant, elle a tellement grandi. C'est une vrai jeune fille. Elle a 18 ans et doit assumer ses erreurs, expérimenter de se planter pour pouvoir ne plus refaire les même faux pas. Je dois dire que le fait que je sois devenu célèbre n'a pas été facile pour elle. Déjà, on se voyait beaucoup moins. Elle a beaucoup jalousé les fans les premiers temps, avant de se faire à l'idée. Et puis, _grâce_ ou plutôt _à cause_ de moi, sa côte de popularité est grimpée en flèche. Tout le monde voulait devenir son ami, la fréquenter. Heureusement, Rachel a toujours su faire la part des choses, elle a la tête sur les épaules malgré ses petits airs de fofolle, donc elle a su différencier les profiteurs et les vrais amis. Malgré le temps qui a passé, je suis toujours aussi protecteur avec elle. Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, je deviens complètement fou, limite incontrôlable. Je crois que c'est un peu dur à vivre pour elle, notamment au niveau sentimental, vu que je fais peur aux garçons qui osent approcher. Et je sais qu'elle m'en veut pour ça. Mais là encore, c'est mon instinct de grand frère qui me pousse à agir comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de déceptions ou qu'elle soit triste, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. En agissant comme je le fais je peux lui empêcher d'être blessée si le mec finit par mal se conduire avec elle. Je sais bien sûr que ce n'est pas une solution d'éloigner tous les garçons mais, sur le moment, ça semble être la meilleure option, c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Dans ces moments-là, d'abord j'agis et ensuite je réfléchis. Et je finis bien souvent par regretter mon comportement quand je vois le petit regard triste qu'elle me lance. Elle s'était pomponné toute la soirée en vue de ce rendez-vous et j'ai tout fait capoter. Souvent elle me hurle dessus, mais ça, ça me passe au-dessus. Alors que, quand je vois ses yeux devenir humides, c'est là que je me sens vraiment mal. Voir cette petite moue triste sur ses lèvres me brise le cœur et, forcément, je regrette. La plupart du temps, je me rassure en me disant que ce mec n'était pas bien pour elle et que c'était mon rôle de grand frère d'agir comme ça, que j'avais fait le bon choix pour elle, même si elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte.

Je glissais ma guitare sur mon épaule et attrapais la poignée de ma valise. Je fis un dernier tour d'horizon pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et fermais la porte de la chambre. Une fois à la réception, je rendais ma clé à la jolie jeune fille qui me faisait de l'œil depuis mon arrivée dans cet hôtel.

« Bon voyage monsieur Pattinson » me dit-elle d'une voix grave en se penchant vers l'avant. C'était censé être sexy ? Ca avait plutôt l'air désespéré.

A peine sortie, j'eus la chance d'attraper un taxi. Et il n'y avait pas d'embouteillages. J'étais arrivé à l'aéroport en vingt minutes ! C'était mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.

« Merci monsieur, tenez, gardez la monnaie. »

Vingt dollars de pourboire, il ouvrit de gros yeux ! C'était le problème avec la célébrité. Le montant du pourboire. Si vous donniez un pourboire qu'on qualifierait de _normal_ pour le commun des mortels, vous passiez pour un radin. Certains tabloïds trouveraient encore à me critiquer pour n'avoir donné '_'que''_ vingt dollars. Enfin bref.

J'allais au comptoir de la British airlane pour retirer mon billet d'avion. Bisness Class, la classe ! Alors, l'enregistrement se fait hall D porte 5, c'est par-là.

J'avais gardé ma guitare en bagage à main. Je flânais dans le duty free en attendant qu'on appelle mon vol. Heureusement, les américains adultes ne sont pas très au fait des films jeunesse. Si on me reconnaissait, personne ne me harcelait.

J'étais à la librairie à la recherche d'un journal qui pourrait me divertir pendant le vol, en plus de tous les tabloïds que j'avais pris. J'adorais lire ce qu'on disait sur la saga, et sur les acteurs, donc moi. Certaines choses m'amusent beaucoup comme la fois où j'ai lu que ma couleur préférée était le noir et mon plat favori les macaronis au fromage !

Je cherchais toujours un journal quand j'entendis des gloussements derrière moi. Oh non !

Je me retournais lentement et fit face à trois jeune fille, collégiennes sûrement. Elles devinrent rouge pivoine. L'une d'entre elle se pencha vers une autre et je l'entendis chuchoter

« Tu vois, je vous avez dit que c'était lui !!!! »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous mesdemoiselles ? »

Je leur dit ça avec mon plus grand sourire et les voir devenir encore plus rouge me donna envie de rire. J'étouffais mon rire dans un raclement de gorge et, sans me départir de mon sourire, j'attendais patiemment que l'une d'entre elle prenne la parole tout en priant pour que l'attention ne se porte pas sur nous. Finalement, la fille du milieu finit par se dévouer.

«Euh … on voulait juste savoir si tu euh … si tu pouvais nous signer un autographe, s'il te plaît. On est vraiment des grandes fans !!! Mais euh … on va rester discrètes, on veut pas que tu aies de problèmes, promis ! »

Elles avaient l'air calmes en effet, malgré leurs petits gloussements.

« Bien sûr ! Vous avez un stylo ? »

L'une d'entre elle me tendis un marker noir. Je pris leur journal et fit une signature à chacune d'elle. Je venais de reboucher le stylo lorsque j'entendis la voix robotisée de l'hotesse appeler mon vol.

« Oh ! C'est mon avion ! C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer les filles »

Je rendis son stylo à la fille qui me l'avait prêté.

« Je veux pas le voir sur eBay hein ! »

Je souris et elle rougit.

« Bon voyage Robert. Reposez-vous bien à Londres. »

« Merci les filles ! Et encore merci pour la discrétion. »

Je leur fis un clin d'œil et récupéra ma guitare. Je sortis de la librairie en leur adressant un signe de la main auquel elles répondirent gentiment. Ah ! Si toutes les fans pouvaient être comme ça, se serait un vrai bonheur !Malheureusement il y a des gens bizarres un peu partout ! Comme cette femme qui m'avait demandé de mordre son bébé !

J'embarquais dans l'avion et, une fois installé dans mon siège, je sortis mes magasines et commença à les feuilleter, mais la fatigue finit par me rattraper. J'avais veillé tard hier, pour ma soirée de départ, toute l'équipe du film avait organisé une petite fiesta surprise. Fiesta qui s'est finie tard, très tard dans la nuit.

Pendant tout le vol j'alternais lecture et sommeil et, finalement, ce fut le commandant de bord qui me réveilla en annonçant notre descente sur Londres. Je jetais un coup d'œil par le hublot et, même si la plupart des grandes villes se ressemblent vues du ciel, un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de moi. J'étais chez moi.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur et les applaudissements retentirent dans l'avion. Finalement, je sortis, récupéra ma valise qui était une des premières à sortir ! Pour une fois !

Je sortis de l'aéroport et attrapa un taxi très vite. Je donnais mon adresse au conducteur qui ne m'avait pas reconnu et, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder tout autours de moi par les fenêtre, comme un gosse. Buckingham Palace, tour de Londres, Big Ben, Picadilly Circus. Aucun doute, j'étais chez moi.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la villa et je sortis précipitament en tendant un billet au chauffeur. Je grimpais la volée de marche qui menait au perron et sonna à la porte.

Une visage inconnu m'ouvrit, sourire aux lèvres. Wouhao.

* * *

_**Alors, l'attente en valait la peine ? Il ne se passe pas grand choses dans ce chapitre mais bon … c'est un chapitre de transition. Mais j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira davantage ! C'est celui du premier regard ! D'ailleurs, comment imaginez-vous ça ?**_

_**Hostilité ou chaleur ? Agressivité ou gentillesse ? Cordialité ou rejet ? Colère ou rire ? Dites moi tout ;) Vos points de vue m'interesse beaucoup :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 Premier regard

_**Bonjour ! Tout le monde va bien ? Eh oui ! Je n'ai pas mouru ! Je suis d'ailleurs ici pour vous poster le chapitre 4, comme vous le remarquez ^^**_

_**Je vous avais demandé vos avis en fin de chapitre 3 et je dois dire que certains d'entre eux m'ont étonné ! Vous croyez vraiment que ça va être simple ? Nooooon !! Il faut bien qu'ils rament un peu, tout les deux !**_

_**Ce chapitre est le plus long de tout ceux que j'ai écris pour l'instant, mais vous verrez que le chapitre 5 le sera encore plus ! Plus ça va plus j'écris et j'écris, et sans m'en rendre compte, POUF ! J'ai dépassé les 5000 mots ! C'est peut-être pas énorme comparé à certaines autres fictions (dans l'une des nombreuses que j'ai lu, un chapitre faisait 37 pages Word !!) mais, pour moi et la longueur que j'ai l'habitude de faire, je trouve ça long ^^  
**_

_**Maintenant, pour ce qui est de savoir quand viendra ce ''looong'' chapitre 5, je ne sais pas encore ! Il est prêt dans l'ordi mais, j'essaie toujours d'avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance par rapport à ce que je poste, or, mon chapitre 6 était vraiment pourri donc je dois le reprendre, voire même tout changer ! Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit mouuult fois, je suis en révisions ! Mon concours est dans 10 jours donc, je ne reprendrais l'écriture du 6**__**e**__** chapitre qu'à partir du 26 Janvier, lendemain de mon dernier jour d'examen ! Excusez-moi vraiment, mais j'espère que vous comprenez que mes études passent avant !**_

_**J'ai presque fini mon blablabla, promis ! Plus qu'une petite chose à dire, la même que d'habitude : Merci **__** Merci vraiment à vous toutes qui êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire mon histoire et à laisser de petites reviews, qui sont toujours adorables et positives **__** J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir et que vous serez toujours plus nombreuses à suivre ma fic ^^**_

_**Je pense qu'à la fin du POV Sarah, vous aurez **_**un peu **_** envie de taper Rob, mais, le POV Rob devrait vous apaiser, je pense ! C'est qu'il a de très bonnes raisons de se comporter comme un imbécile notre loulou !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

POV Sarah.

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que je suis ici. Peu à peu j'ai pris mes marques et mes petites habitudes, comme une sorte de routine. Je me lève puis descends à la cuisine prendre le petit déjeuner avec Rachel et ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent au lycée et au bureau. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je remonte à l'étage et prends une douche et ensuite, je prends un livre et m'installe dans le coin lecture du salon. Cet endroit est si cosy, et quand je m'y installe le matin, le soleil entre par la fenêtre et passe à travers les rideaux roses. Ca crée une ambiance douce, je me sens comme dans un petit cocon et ça me relaxe complètement. Puis, vers 11 heures je vais dans la salle de musique et appelle mes parents en regardant les gens passer dans la rue. Je me sens bien dans cette salle, et appeler mon père, le musicien, dans cet endroit me paraissait être la chose à faire. Un peu plus tard je descends à la cuisine et en profite ! J'adore cuisiner, et cette cuisine laisse place à toutes les envies ! Il y a tous les ustensiles, tous les robots ménagers existant et de la place ! Je peux m'étaler autant que je veux ! Jusqu'à ce que Catherine, Ronald et Rachel arrivent pour déjeuner, je suis seule dans la maison. Seule avec mes livres, un superbe piano et de douces odeurs de cuisine. Quoique… je ne sais pas si le terme de maison convient parfaitement pour désigner cet endroit. C'est plus une sorte d'hôtel particulier.

Ensuite, quand tout le monde repart, je sors me balader dans les environs parce que je n'ai pas encore totalement repéré les lieux, et j'ai vraiment trop peur de me perdre ! Oui, je suis une vraie froussarde ! Et vers 17 heures, Rachel revient du lycée et m'amène visiter Londres. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur elle, elle vit à 100 à l'heure et est excitée 24 heures sur 24 ! Elle est vraiment très amusante et n'hésite pas à faire le clown pour me faire rire. Avec elle je n'ai jamais peur d'être ridicule et elle ne s'impatiente pas quand j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots ! Je lui ai appris quelques petits trucs en français, et elle adore ça ! Elle trouve toujours un endroit où les recaser dans une conversation, à table par exemple. Elle dit quelque chose et pendant que Catherine et Ronald la regardent bizarrement, elle se tourne vers moi pour rire et vérifier qu'elle avait prononcé correctement.

Quelques fois, le soir, on va dans la véranda, à l'arrière de la maison. On s'enveloppe toutes les deux dans le plaid et, assises sur la balancelle, on discute de nos vies, en se balançant doucement. La véranda donne sur un immense jardin. Au fond, il y a une petite cascade avec, à l'arrivée, un petit bassin rempli de petits poissons oranges et jaunes, qui, en nageant créent des faisceaux dorés parmi les gros nénuphars roses et blancs.. Il y a également deux énormes chênes placés côte à côté et qui projettent une immense ombre sur le gazon. Entre ses deux arbres, il y a un hamac, qui se balance paresseusement avec le vent. En prolongement de la véranda il y a une grande terrasse entièrement dallée avec une table et des chaises. Et sur tout le mur opposé, ce n'est qu'une explosion de fleurs multicolores. Certaines se fanent car le froid arrive à grands pas mais, les rosiers sont encore recouverts de petits boutons pourpres au toucher de velours. Ces rosiers sont impressionnants. Il doit y en avoir une centaine pour qu'il y ait une telle profusion de fleurs. La nuit, le jardin s'illumine. Tous les massifs de fleurs sont baignés de petites lueurs jaunes, comme des milliers de paillettes. Certains des rochers de la cascade sont en fait des spots déguisés en rochers et ils illuminent l'eau qui serpente entre les pierres et la mousse. Lorsque la nuit tombe, ce jardin se transforme en monde fantastique, magique, où l'on ne s'étonnerait pas de voir apparaître dans l'ombre des grands chênes une licorne d'un blanc immaculé. La beauté de se jardin est tellement saisissante que, malgré nous, nos voix ne sont plus que des chuchotements, donnant à nos paroles des intonations mystiques et secrètes.

Durant cette semaine, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup plus d'infos sur Edward. Ca me faisait vraiment bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'un Edward, et son nom de famille était Cullen. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais toujours au point mort niveau découvertes ou informations croustillantes. Il s'appelle Edward mais préfère qu'on l'appelle Eddy, a 23 ans et arrive des Etats-Unis. Je n'ai pas eu d'éléments pour corroborer ma thèse qu'il soit en réalité Robert Pattinson, mais je n'ai pas non plus eu de pistes pour me faire croire le contraire. Alors mes suppositions sont toujours d'actualité j'imagine. J'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire aujourd'hui. Il doit arriver. Le soir certainement, pour que ses parents et sa sœur puissent l'accueillir. Eh oui, nous sommes déjà lundi ! D'ailleurs, il est temps pour moi d'aller mettre ma tourte au four et de poêler mes légumes !

Je venais de régler la température du four lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure. Etrange … peut-être que Rachel a terminé les cours plus tôt mais pourquoi n'ouvre-t-elle pas avec ses clés ? Peut-être qu'elle les a oublié ? Je me dirigeais vers la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, déjà prête à la taquiner pour son manque de mémoire. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis _lui _sur le pas de la porte. Je m'attendais au petit lutin sautillant et j'avais devant moi l'être qui tapissait les murs de ma chambre à Paris. Le première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que j'avais raison. Je n'étais pas folle ! Je ne débloquais pas complètement, mes soupçons _étaient_ fondés ! … Mais alors, pourquoi Rachel m'a-t-elle fait croire qu'il s'appelait Edward ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? Que craignait-elle ? Que je devienne folle ? Que je la harcèle pour connaître des trucs bizarres sur son frère ? Que je révèle mon côté cinglé que je camouflais ?

Je me faisais toutes ces réflexions, mon regard détaillant chaque traits de son visage. Ses yeux gris-vert taillés en amande, entourés de cils aux reflets dorés, sa bouche pleine, ses cheveux désordonnés. Mes yeux descendirent ensuite sur son corps. Il était tellement parfait. Son t-shirt blanc et son jean brut, ses chaussures noires qui détonnaient un peu avec le reste de sa tenue mais qui donnait justement à son allure cette impression de perfection, l'étui de sa guitare en main et sa valise argentée posée à ses pieds. Le soleil qui était dans son dos l'entourait d'une sorte de halo, donnant à ses cheveux une étrange teinte d'or, qui faisait comme une auréole autours de sa tête. _Un ange, on aurait dit un ange._ Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il était encore mieux en vrai. Et il était devant moi. Et il attendait pour entrer dans la maison, _sa_ maison. Et moi je restais plantée là comme une idiote, mon sourire étirant toujours mes lèvres. Mais _BOUGE_ ! _Sarah ! Réveille toi !_

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et je savais que je devais me pousser pour le laisser entrer, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas. Mes muscles ne recevaient visiblement pas les messages que leur envoyait mon cerveau. _Marche ! Allez muscle, contracte-toi ! Contracte-toi ! Tu peux le faire !_ Je devais avoir l'air débile, voire mentalement déficiente ! _Idiote idiote idiote !_

« Tu comptes rester dans le passage toute la journée où je vais _enfin_ pouvoir entrer dans _ma_ maison ? »

Sa voix était dure et agressive, hostile. Ca me remit les idées en place. Je me plaquais contre le mur pour le laisser entrer et je sentis mes joues devenir rouges de gêne. J'étais vraiment intimidée, mais aussi… déçue en quelque sorte, et étonnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait être si peu accueillant. Que lui avais-je fait ? Mis à part le fait que je sois restée bloquée devant la porte pendant quelques minutes. Cette toute petite chose n'a pas pu tant l'agacer pour qu'il soit si agressif … si ? C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être très facile à accepter qu'une inconnue vive chez soi, et vous accueille à votre retour alors que les vôtres ne sont pas là. Qui plus est si l'inconnue en question est une fan. Parce que Rachel a forcément du lui en parler, je pense. Ma passion ne passe pas franchement inaperçue quand on voit que mon livre n'est jamais loin de moi, le plus souvent dans ma main. Et puis, elle était venue suffisamment de fois dans ma chambre pour apprécier le nombre de bouquins et de magazines que j'avais apporté posé sur mon bureau ! Donc elle lui en avait forcément parlé. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il est énervé ? Avoir une fan chez soi, quelle horreur ! Bien que, je pense n'avoir montré aucune marque d'hystérie quelconque… ma passion est assez contenue, même si je vis avec cette saga. Je ne me passe pas les films en boucle. A vrai dire, j'aime davantage le livre que le film. Oh ! Bien sûr que j'ai attendu le film avec impatience et que je guette les moindres infos sur les prochains mais, je suis davantage lectrice que spectatrice. Je salue la prestation des acteurs, moi qui aime tant ces personnages, j'attendais beaucoup de ces films. Et je n'ai pas été déçue. Je trouve vraiment qu'il fait un très bon Edward. Même si, quand les magasines ont commencé à parler du film et que j'ai appris que ce serait lui qui jouerait ce rôle, je n'étais pas trop d'accord ! Mais, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change jamais d'avis, non ? J'ai vu le film et j'ai apprécié sa façon de jouer Edward. Et je l'ai apprécié lui aussi. Comment ne pas craquer ? Il est vraiment très séduisant. Et il l'est encore plus en vrai ! Mais tout ça n'explique pas son hostilité. Peut-être a-t-il peur de se montrer gentil parce qu'il pense que je vais alors le harceler pour savoir des choses ? Il a peut-être peur de m'apprécier parce qu'il doit penser que je n'aime que le rôle qu'il joue et non lui ? Bon, là, il n'a pas tort. Bien sûr que si Edward frappe à ma porte, je lui saute dessus ! Mais, je ne pouvais pas le connaître lui, si ce n'est à travers le cinéma ou les interviews. Et, je ne vais pas davantage le connaître s'il ne fait pas d'effort pour être agréable. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que j'accepte son comportement. Peut-être qu'il est fatigué par le voyage et le décalage horaire ? Soit. Je lui laisse une chance de se montrer plus gentil. Mais, s'il reste hostile et agressif, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour redoubler d'attentions et de gentillesse. Je serais cordiale, et polie. Mais je ne ferais pas d'effort pour qu'il m'apprécie. Il veut jouer sa star ? Très bien. Je garderais mes distances. Même si ce sera dur. Je tiendrais le plus longtemps possible, je peux être très têtue quand je veux.

Sans plus un regard vers lui je partis vers la cuisine et mit la table. Je l'entendais s'égosiller dans l'entrée, appelant sa famille.

« Maman ? Papa ? Rach' ? Je suis arrivé ! »

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il finit par abandonner. J'entendis une lourde valise tomber sur le sol pendant que je rallumais le feu sous la poêle. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

« Ils sont où ? »

Sa voix retentit dans mon dos, toujours aussi dédaigneuse, comme si s'abaisser à m'adresser la parole lui demandait un effort surhumain. Comme si je lui étais inférieure ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Ne pas m'énerver. Je ne devais pas m'énerver. Je n'avais qu'à rester calme et froide. _Distance Sarah, n'oublie pas._

« Deux mots. Bureau. Lycée. »

Je ne m'étais même pas retournée pour lui parler et n'étais même pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu. Puis, je compris que oui. Il renifla et marmonna dans sa barbe. J'éteignis le feu et réussi à entendre quelques bribes de ses paroles.

« Même pas là pour m'accueillir… me laissent tout seul avec elle… qui sait ce qu'elle va faire… suis sûr que Rachel a tort et qu'elle va me harceler… »

Le ton dégoûté de sa voix lorsqu'il parla de moi me fit enrager. _Calme._ Je me retournais vivement vers lui, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, mains sur les hanches. Ma colère ne demandait qu'à éclater. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler comme ça, c'est juste inadmissible et totalement déplacé. Il n'a pas à dire des choses comme ça sur les gens, surtout quand ils sont présents et peuvent entendre ! Est-il complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Finalement, en l'entendant continuer de marmonner, je ne pus plus me retenir et j'explosais.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de me retrouver seule avec toi et tes sales manières. Toi et ton agressivité. Toi et ton air dédaigneux. Tu penses que tu m'es supérieur ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Parce que tu touches du doigt la célébrité alors tu penses que tout t'est permis et que tout va t'être excusé ? Peut-être que ça marche avec les autres mais crois-moi, n'espère pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Tu veux faire la star ? Très bien, je m'en fiche. Mais tu n'as pas à me traiter comme tu le fais. Je suis un être humain et je mérite pour cette seule raison un minimum de considération ! Et, va falloir t'habituer à vivre avec moi, parce que je ne partirais pas sous prétexte que tu es insupportable. »

Je m'approchais de lui et pointa mon index sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne me feras pas partir d'ici, ok ? »

Et je sortis de la cuisine. Mon énervement avait pris le dessus mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il parle comme ça de moi. Avec tant d'arrogance dans la voix.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'attrapais mon tome 1 et l'ouvrit à mon passage préféré, celui avant la partie de base ball. Mais, à peine avais-je lu quelques lignes que je le reposais dégoûtée et trop énervée pour lire. Il avait réussi à me dégoûter de mon passe-temps favori, alors que je pensais ça impossible. Je me rallongeais sur mon lit les bras croisés, repensant à ce qui c'était passé depuis le coup de sonnette. Peut-être que ma réaction a été _un peu_ excessive. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, tranquillement et souriant alors qu'il me traitait comme une moins que rien. J'avais un minimum d'amour propre et je ne pouvais donc pas accepter son comportement. Je ressassais cette histoire et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

POV Robert P.

Je ruminais. Oui, c'est exactement le terme. J'étais chez _moi_, dans _ma_ cuisine, je grignotais une pomme qui venait de _ma_ corbeille à fruit et je ruminais. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Mes parents et ma sœur absents le jour de mon arrivée. Personne pour m'accueillir si ce n'est _elle_. La correspondante. La fan.

J'arrive chez moi, heureux de rentrer à la maison et de revoir les miens et là, le choc. _Elle_ qui m'ouvre la porte, le plus beau des sourires étirant sa bouche charnue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si jolie ? Comment allais-je pouvoir détester une fille si craquante ? Comment allais-je pouvoir garder une certaine distance avec elle ? Je la regardais pendant qu'elle me dévisageait. La surprise s'était affichée sur son visage lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte mais, elle est restée si calme. Aucune marque d'une quelconque excitation ou hystérie, elle restait juste là, main agrippée à la porte à me détailler. J'étais presque mal à l'aise devant son regard. J'avais pris l'habitude que les gens m'observent, mais son regard était différent. Elle me regardait avec beaucoup d'attention mais ses pensées semblaient être ailleurs, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose en me fixant, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

J'avais peur. Peur parce qu'elle était tellement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Rachel avait raison, ça avait l'air d'être une fille super. Je ne lui avais pas dit un mot mais je pouvais sentir que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Instinct ? Sixième sens ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je le savais. Et ça me faisait peur. J'avais pris la décision de rester froid avec la correspondante, de maintenir une distance et même être un peu désagréable pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller à un quelconque comportement un peu bizarre ou plus personnel. Si elle était déçue par moi, l'être humain, il n'y aurait aucun problème d'hystérie. Je perdrais une fan tout au plus.

Mais, maintenant que je sais comment est cette correspondante, toutes mes résolutions semblent fondrent comme neige au soleil. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer désagréable avec une fille si jolie qui était en plus adorable, selon les dires de Rachel. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être hostile avec elle. Mais, en même temps, j'avais vraiment peur. Et si elle faisait semblant ? Si elle attendait que je baisse ma garde pour dévoiler son jeu, que se passera-t-il ? Il faut absolument que je m'assure du comportement de cette fille. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui accorder ma confiance aveugle sous prétexte qu'elle m'a fait bonne impression et que ma sœur l'apprécie. Je ne pouvais pas. Ou peut-être que si ?

Elle était toujours devant moi, son regard à présent posé sur l'étui de ma guitare. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle me fasse tant d'effet ? J'avais vu de très belles filles mais pourtant, aucune ne m'avait ému comme elle. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi faut-il que la seule personne avec laquelle je dois être exécrable me fasse craquer ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me laisse avoir. J'allais exécuter mon plan du mec pas super agréable et j'aviserais plus tard.

Une fois cette décision prise, j'ouvris la bouche et les mots sortirent presque malgré moi.

« Tu comptes rester dans le passage toute la journée où je vais _enfin_ pouvoir entrer dans _ma_ maison ? »

C'est moi qui viens de parler là ? Pourquoi ma voix est-elle si agressive ? Que se passe-t-il avec moi ? Quel est mon problème bon sang ?! Je dois être _un peu_ désagréable et voilà que je me transforme en imbécile ! Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se poussa prestement, s'aplatissant contre le mur. Un rayon de soleil avait pénétré ses yeux lorsque la surprise les avait agrandis et, j'avais pu y déceler une teinte de bleu absolument merveilleuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi cette méchanceté ? Ce ne me ressemble tellement pas. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi ? Peut-être que mon inconscient agit dans mon bien et que, malgré ma résolution d'être moyennement gentil, il me protège en étant si hostile ? Ca y est, je crois que je deviens cinglé.

J'attrapais ma valise et entra dans la chaleur de la maison. Des odeurs de cuisine vinrent titiller mes narines et mon estomac se tordit de faim. Elle faisait la cuisine ? Bon Dieu, cette fille est réellement adorable.

Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où elle était mais elle avait disparu, sans un bruit. J'appelais d'une voix forte ma famille pour les prévenir de mon arrivée mais personne ne répondit. Je posais ma valise par terre et adossais l'étui de ma guitare sur le mur de l'entrée et alla à la cuisine. Elle était là, devant les plaques chauffantes, agitant quelque chose dans une poêle. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos en formant de légères ondulations et guidaient le regard jusqu'à sa taille très fine. J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux longs. Et je craque pour une brune. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon idéal soit quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux rien envisager ? La vie s'acharnerait-elle avec moi ? Du genre ''bonjour, c'est moi la nature ! Tu aimes les brunes aux cheveux longs et au sourire éclatant ? Très bien, on va regrouper toutes tes préférences en une personne que tu ne pourras jamais fréquenter mais avec laquelle tu vas devoir vivre !'' Sérieusement, quelqu'un m'en voulait là-haut.

Je voulais lui demander où étaient mes parents, et ma sœur, mais là encore, l'agressivité pris le dessus et ma voix retentit avec des accents hostiles.

« Ils sont où ? »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et je crus qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, ou qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu avec le bruit de la hotte. Mais finalement, sa voix se fit entendre par-dessus la bruit de la cuisson.

« Deux mots. Bureau. Lycée. »

Elle avait répondu si succinctement ! Mais j'avais déjà pu voir que sa voix avait un drôle d'effet sur moi. J'en étais déjà à me demander comment ce serait de l'entendre prononcer mon nom. J'avais vraiment un problème ! Ca me rendis triste de voir qu'elle avait l'air agacée par moi. Par mon comportement. Mais je n'avais aucune excuse. Je m'étais comporté comme un enfant gâté pourri. Mon agressivité n'avait eu aucune raison de s'exprimer et pourtant elle l'a fait. Je marmonnais quelques paroles pour moi-même.

« Ma famille n'est même pas là pour m'accueillir. Elle me laisse seul avec elle … alors que je suis sûre que Rachel savait que je craquerais, elle sait qu'elle est mon type de fille. Quand je pense qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes j'étais en train de me dire des trucs mauvais sur elle. ''Qui sait ce qu'elle va faire ? Je suis sûr que Rachel a tort et qu'elle va me harceler'' mais quel imbécile je suis ! »

Puis, soudainement, elle se retourna vers moi et je pus voir la colère illuminer ses beaux yeux clairs. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle paraissait contenir son énervement mais son regard vrillait le mien avec une intensité qui me fit presque détourner les yeux. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Nos regards s'affrontaient, un rayon azur contre mon faisceau émeraude. Et, visiblement, sa colère du prendre le dessus sur son calme puisque que, quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix retentissait dans la cuisine, rebondissant contre les murs.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de me retrouver seule avec toi et tes sales manières. Toi et ton agressivité. Toi et ton air dédaigneux. Tu penses que tu m'es supérieur ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Parce que tu touches du doigt la célébrité alors tu penses que tout t'est permis et que tout va t'être excusé ? Peut-être que ça marche avec les autres mais crois-moi, n'espère pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Tu veux faire la star ? Très bien, je m'en fiche. Mais tu n'as pas à me traiter comme tu le fais. Je suis un être humain et je mérite pour cette seule raison un minimum de considération ! Et, va falloir t'habituer à vivre avec moi, parce que je ne partirais pas sous prétexte que tu es insupportable. »

Sa voix avait des accents de colère mais restait étonnement calme. Il n'y avait pas de cris dans ses paroles. Et c'était d'autant plus impressionnant.

Elle s'approcha de moi et une drôle de sensation envahit mon estomac. Une fois qu'elle fut juste en face de moi, elle pointa son index sur moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ne pas craquer. Je ne devais pas craquer. La voir comme ça me rendait fou, l'électricité et la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air ne me donnait qu'une envie, la dévorer de baisers. Elle. Que je ne connais même pas. Mais que m'a-t-elle fait ?

Elle repris la parole et sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

« Tu ne me feras pas partir d'ici, ok ? »

Et elle sortit de la cuisine. Wow. Un peu plus et je lui aurais sauté dessus, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Elle avait été si près de moi que j'avais senti son corps irradier de chaleur. Et son odeur m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Une odeur très fruitée. Elle sentait les vacances, le soleil, les bonbons. Le sucre de sa fragance m'avait fait saliver.

J'étais également étonné. Son anglais était vraiment correct et presque sans imprécisions. Elle ne semblait pas réellement chercher ses mots. Et son léger accent français était tout simplement sexy.

Oh ! Non, non, non ! C'est une très mauvaise idée de craquer pour elle. C'est une fan bordel ! C'est pas la chose à faire. Mais elle ne ressemblait tellement pas à une fan. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas à remettre les gens en place, qui qu'ils soient. Une fan ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça. Une fan ordinaire du moins. Mais je savais qu'elle était spéciale. Je l'avais détecté au premier regard.

Et elle me détestait. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Si elle ne m'appréciait pas, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de laisser tomber. Alors que si elle m'aimait bien, ce serait d'autant plus dur pour moi de lui résister.

J'avais fini ma pomme, exploitant au maximum la chaire qu'il y avait. J'avais pratiquement mangé le trognon ! Je devais vraiment être perdu dans mes pensées pour faire ça !

Je retournais dans l'entrée chercher ma valise et ma guitare et monta l'escalier à pas lourds. Je vais jouer un peu de guitare, ça me ferait du bien, me détendrait.

Arrivé à l'étage, j'eus un blocage face à la porte de sa chambre. Et si j'entrais m'excuser de mon agressivité ? C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle puisse être énervée contre moi. Je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

Je frappais doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle devait forcément savoir que c'était moi. Et la seule explication était qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ouvrir. Elle doit faire la tête. A moins qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Oh mon Dieu ! Et si elle s'était blessé ? Evanouie ? Je ferais mieux d'entrer voir non ? Parce que, si elle était en difficulté et que je ne l'aidais pas, ça pourrait être considéré comme non-assistance à personne en danger je pense … je ne veux pas qu'elle porte plainte contre moi !

Je tournais la poignée doucement en priant pour que la porte ne grince pas et entrais dans la chambre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je posais mes yeux sur le lit et elle était là, recroquevillée sur les draps couleur violine, endormie. Sa tête était perdue dans les oreillers. Son visage, entouré par ses ondulations brunes, était incliné vers moi. Je m'approchais tout doucement, sans trop me rendre compte de ce que je faisais et m'accroupis pour être au niveau de son visage. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus, lui donnant une expression sereine. Sa respiration était très calme et paisible. Son souffle s'échappait entre ses petites lèvres entrouvertes. Cette petite bouche rose et charnue, comme un petit coussin sur lequel on rêve de déposer nos lèvres. Mon regard remonta sur son petit nez, parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur absolument craquantes qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille. Sa frange créait une ombre sur ses yeux clos et ses cils étaient d'une longueur si incroyable qu'il reposait sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Je regrettais qu'elle dorme, son sommeil ne me permettait pas de détailler ses yeux, ses paupières protégeant ses iris. Je savais qu'ils étaient bleus mais je voulais en savoir plus. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir s'ils étaient clairs ou au contraire bleu marine. Ils m'avaient semblé transparents lorsque le soleil les avait frappés de son rayon doré, mais au contraire, ils avaient été assez foncés, d'un bleu profond, lors de notre affrontement dans la cuisine.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre dans sa respiration et ça me fit sursauter. Allait-elle se réveiller ? Par peur d'être pris sur le fait, j'attrapais ma valise et ma guitare et fila dans ma chambre.

Que m'arrivait-il bon sang ? J'avais espéré qu'elle ne me harcèle pas mais c'était tout le contraire ! C'est moi qui la traque ! Peut-être serait-ce moi qui aurais du mal à ne pas profiter de notre porte communicante finalement.

J'attrapais ma guitare et fis quelques accords d'un air absent en repensant à son visage. Elle avait les traits si fins. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, la plus belle des poupée. Son teint de pêche, ses longs cils, sa bouche pulpeuse. Sa beauté est tellement précieuse, je voudrais la garder pour moi seul. Je voulais que cette fille que je ne connaissais pas il y a une heure ne soit qu'à moi. Sarah. Ce prénom jusqu'alors si banal prenait maintenant les accents les plus magnifiques. Ce prénom que je détestais parce qu'il appartenait à cette inconnue était à présent le plus beau de tous, justement parce que c'était le sien.

Je ne l'avais vu que quelque secondes mais déjà elle ne quittait pas mes pensées. Alors qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que notre rencontre se soit déroulée de la meilleure des façons. Entre mon agressivité et son énervement. J'étais vraiment un imbécile. Je me suis mis à dos la seule personne que je veux.

Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir me rattraper ?

* * *

**_ALOOOOORS ? Pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez je pense hein ? Mis à part une de vous qui m'avais soumis un assez bon pronostic, vous avez pour la plupart pensé que Rob craquerait (ce en quoi vous n'avez pas totalement tort) et qu'il serait doux comme un agneau, or il a plutôt été rude avec Sarah !_**

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Va-t-il se rattraper ou continuer de se conduire en véritable crétin ? Et Sarah, va-t-elle tout effacer de son comportement odieux ?**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !!!**_

_**J'essaie, à partir du 26, d'écrire le chapitre 6 le plus vite possible, en ne le bâclant pas cette fois, afin de pouvoir poster le chapitre 5 !**_

_**Merci encore de me lire **__** Vous êtes juste super !**_

_**Et, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis, critiques, et suggestions éventuelles. N'hésitez également pas à me faire part de petites fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe qui ont pu échapper à ma vigilance et à celle de Microsoft Word ! C'est qu'elles se cachent les coquines !**_

_**A très vite pour le chapitre 5, bonne semaine à toutes, et bonne chance si certaines d'entre vous entrent en période d'examens ou attendent des résultats **_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Laura**_


	5. Chapter 5 Dispute

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Demain, je passe la première partie de mes exams et, je n'ai pas pu résister à vous poster le chapitre 5 ! Alors le voilà :)**_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour faire de grands blabla comme j'en ai l'habitude !**_

_**Néanmoins, je voudrais comme d'habitude remercier toutes les personnes qui postent des reviews, et qui me mettent dans leur favoris :) J'ai atteint les 49 reviews ! Et je suis SUPER contente ! **_

_**Merci également à ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes exams :)**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)**_

_**A très très vite :)**_

* * *

_POV Sarah._

De petits coups frappés à la porte me sortirent du sommeil. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dormais ? J'avais l'impression que je ne m'étais assoupie que cinq minutes. Je baragouinais un faible ''entrez'' avant de renfoncer ma tête dans l'oreiller. A la démarche sautillante, je sus que c'était Rachel. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et tira la couette.

« Debout là-dedans ! Ca suffit de dormir madame la marmotte ! »

Je grognais légèrement tout en essayant de récupérer ma couette. Peine perdue, j'étais encore groggy de sommeil et Rachel était en pleine forme.

« Allez ! C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! On voulait attendre que tu te réveilles mais j'ai trop faim ! »

« Humpf… »

Elle me secoua par l'épaule.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je me lève madame l'impatiente ! Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger au moins ! »

Elle se leva et se mit à sautiller sur place, tapant légèrement dans ses mains, un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines que je la côtoyais mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si excitée.

« Quelle est la raison de cet enthousiasme débordant Duracell ? C'est parce que tu vas pouvoir manger ? »

Elle rit de ma taquinerie avant d'enchaîner de sa voix flûtée.

« Mon frère est arrivé ! Voilà pourquoi je suis surexcitée ! Mais tu le sais déjà vu que c'est toi qui l'as accueillit… »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de sautiller et sa voix s'éteignit. Son visage pris un air grave et sa voix devint sérieuse.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« De ? » Je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« De pas t'avoir mentit sur mon frère, de pas t'avoir dit qui c'était… »

Elle me regarda comme si une deuxième tête me poussait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Puis tout d'un coup, tout refit surface. La porte qui sonne. Lui. La surprise. Son agressivité. Mon énervement.

Son frère. C'est son frère.

Je levais les yeux sur elle. Mon sommeil m'avait fait enfouir cette histoire mais, à présent que j'étais bien réveillée, tout revenait à la surface. Calme. Il fallait que je reste calme.

Je me levais de mon lit et rabattis d'un coup la couette. Je me tournais vers Rachel et elle avait l'air apeurée, ignorante de ma prise de conscience.

Si je lui en voulais ? Bien sûr que je lui en voulais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça.

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas Rachel, t'inquiète pas ! »

« Tu es sûre hein ? Parce que tu as l'air euh … énervée ? »

« C'est pas après toi que j'en ai Rachel, c'est ton fr… » Je me tu à temps. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas cafter. Si le sujet venait, je lui dirais mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle soit au courant. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera excessive.

« C'est mon _quoi_ ? »

« Rien ! Laisse tomber ! C'est rien, vraiment ! »

Je lui souris pour la rassurer, en espérant qu'elle me croit.

« Sarah … »

Son ton était menaçant. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien était.

« Oui ? »

« Dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'à fait mon frère. »

Oh ! Comment a-t-elle su ?! Ca ne devait pas être très difficile à deviner mais quand même. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'esquiver sa question…

« Et n'essaie pas de te défiler ! Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Mais comment elle a pu savoir que je cherchais une excuse pour pas répondre ?! Et, elle me faisait un peu peur… Sa voix était très calme, froide, alors qu'habituellement elle est chantante. Un peu comme si de Rachel, elle était passé en mode ''Dark Rachel''. Ca faisait peur.

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira pour que je m'assoie sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Elle ne lâcha pas ma main et reprit la parole.

« Je suis sérieuse Sarah, dis moi ce qui s'est passé… »

J'en avais marre de lutter. Alors je lui racontais. Je lui racontais comment j'étais restée plantée devant la porte et comme il avait été agressif. Comment, en l'entendant parler en mal de moi, je m'étais énervée contre lui avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, et, au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je sentais sa main serrer de plus en plus fort la mienne. Quand j'eus fini, j'avais la main broyée !

« Rachel… dis quelque chose, tu me fais peur là… »

Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond devant moi, en serrant ses petits poings.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré… c'est pas si grave… je me suis énervée mais, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que je sois aussi furieuse… »

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je le protégeais ! Je minimisais ce qu'il avait fait en prenant tout sur moi… suis-je devenue folle ? Enfin, quand on voit dans quel état est Rachel, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sortira indemne de la confrontation … Il faut que je la calme.

« Rachel… »

Elle se tourna vers moi et siffla entre ses dents.

« Je te jure que… mais pourquoi il… JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Et elle sortit en trombe de ma chambre, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la suivre en espérant pouvoir la retenir.

« Mais laisse tomber Rachel, c'est pas… »

« ROB ! » Rugit-elle. Elle marcha à grands pas vers la cuisine, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une si frêle jeune fille comme Rachel puisse faire aussi peur ? On passa devant Catherine et Ronald qui étaient en train de regarder la télé, installés dans le canapé. Ils virent leur fille passer puis moi après. Je levais les bras en faisant une grimace, espérant leur faire comprendre que j'étais impuissante.

Rachel fit claquer la porte de la cuisine contre le mur, le chambranle se mit à trembler et le bruit était assourdissant. Ca se trouve la poignée à fait un trou dans le mur … faudra que je vérifie ça plus tard.

« ROB ! »

J'entrais à sa suite dans la cuisine et il était là, appuyé contre la table, grignotant tranquillement une pomme, l'air presque amusé devant la scène, complètement inconscient de la boule de nerfs qui se trouvait être sa sœur.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ma chère sœur ? »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?! »

Elle avança vers lui et du lever la tête pour pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle mais, vu comment elle était furieuse, je n'aurais pas été si nonchalant à sa place !

J'étais toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte et commençais à culpabiliser. C'était de ma faute. J'aurais jamais du lui raconter.

« De quoi parles-tu Rachel ? »

« DE QUOI JE PARLE ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? »

Elle plaqua un de ses poings sur son épaule, de toutes ses forces apparemment. Il n'eut même pas la décence de faire semblant d'avoir mal. N'avait-il donc aucun instinct de conservation ? Elle allait le massacrer !

« Rob, es-tu complètement idiot ? Je te parle du comportement de rustre sous évolué digne d'un animal primitif que tu as eu avec Sarah ! »

Elle avait arrêté de crier et s'était approchée encore plus de lui, sifflant entre ses dents.

« Oh ! Ca … »

Je crus qu'il allait continuer mais non, il se tut. Ce mec était cinglé. Pas d'autres explications.

« C'est notre invité merde ! Dans la phrase ''comportes-toi bien avec elle'', qu'est-ce que ton petit cerveau atrophié n'a pas compris ?! Tu vas arrêter de faire ton prince et descendre de ton piédestal tu veux ? Tu la traites avec la considération et le respect qu'elle mérite. T'as compris ? »

« J'entends bien. Mais il est absolument hors de question que je m'écrase. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui va me dicter _mon_ comportement. »

Il avait baissé son visage vers elle et, à sa place, je n'aurais pas fait ça. Je serais resté hors d'atteinte.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos et, Catherine et Ronald entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine. La scène était digne d'une pièce de théâtre dramatique en 3 actes. Espérons qu'on en soit à la fin…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ces cris de sauvages ? On n'est pas chez les fous ! »

Rachel se tourna vers sa mère.

« Il se passe que ton bien-aimé fils s'est très mal comporté avec Sarah lorsqu'elle l'a accueillit. Il a été désagréable, agressif et blessant. »

Catherine eut l'air choqué, et son regard se porta sur son fils.

« C'est vrai mon bébé ? Tu n'as pas été gentil ? Mais pourtant tu es un garçon si doux… Mon bébé n'a pas été agréable… mon dieu »

Catherine avait vraiment l'air tourneboulé, visiblement elle voyait vraiment son fils comme un idéal, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je dois avouer que je pensais également ça il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Pour moi, il avait tout. La beauté, l'humour, le talent. Mais tout ça n'était que poudre aux yeux… C'était quelqu'un d'arrogant, d'hostile, et il était incroyablement agaçant. Ma main me démangeait de se poser sur sa joue, mais pas pour une caresse, plutôt pour lui mettre une claque de toutes mes forces, quitte à me faire mal.

Il reprit la parole, l'air agacé par le comportement un peu excessif de sa mère, trahie par son soleil.

« Maman ! Dramatise pas, c'est bon ! C'est rien du tout, je dois juste m'expliquer avec Rachel. »

Il prenait cette histoire avec tellement peu de considération. Comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit ennui qu'il allait balayer d'une pichenette. Je devais avouer que le comportement de Rachel était excessif mais, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'était mal comporté.

« Bon, je vous laisse régler ça alors. MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE AUCUN CRIS, c'est bien clair ?! »

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, l'air un peu apeuré. Puis Rachel se tourna de nouveau vers son frère alors que ses parents retourner devant les infos.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Depuis quand as-tu la grosse tête comme ça ? Si le cinéma te rend comme ça, arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut ! Je ne reconnais plus mon frère. Il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix de Rachel était de plus en plus faible et je pouvais sentir qu'elle était blessée, émue par ce qu'elle disait.

« Je vais très bien Rachel, merci ! Je dis juste que je n'aie pas à faire d'efforts pour une fille dont je ne me soucie guère. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'accueille ! Elle est peut-être dans _ma _ maison, mais ce n'est pas _ma_ volonté. J'étais contre l'accueil d'un correspondant, tu te rappelles ? Justement par peur qu'une groupie stupide et cinglée ne débarque. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. C'est ton choix et c'est toi, et uniquement toi qui es responsable d'elle. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être agréable avec ce parasite. »

Il croqua dans la pomme et je vis que Rachel fulminait. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. J'étais blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Parasite. J'étais un parasite.

« Une groupie stupide et cinglée ? UNE GROUPIE STUPIDE ET CINGLEE ? SARAH A L'AIR D'UNE GROUPIE STUPIDE ET CINGLEE ? »

Il me jeta un regard, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, me jaugeant.

« Hum … non. Mais qui peut en être sûr ? Je ne veux pas risquer quoique ce soit. »

« Espèce de… de… »

« Oui ? Je t'écoute ? Espèce de … ? »

« ARGH ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! »

« Demi-portion. »

« Abruti. »

« Demi-portion. »

« Abru… »

« OK ! STOP ! » C'était sortit malgré moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, bras croisés à attendre que ça passe. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un frère et une sœur se déchirer à cause de moi. Avant de changer d'avis et de retourner dans mon coin comme la peureuse que je suis, je vins m'intercaler entre eux deux. Je posais une main sur le sternum de Rachel et l'autre sur le torse de son frère.

« J'EN AI MARRE ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! »

Ils ouvrirent de gros yeux et se regardèrent comme s'ils se demandaient ce qui m'arrivait.

Et là, je pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. _Ma_ main. Sur _son_ torse. A _lui_. Ne pas me dégonfler. _Ne pas me dégonfler. Concentre-toi Sarah ! _Je pris de nouveau la parole.

« Ca suffit de vous crier dessus n'importe comment ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi, c'est clair ? Rachel, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, je peux me débrouiller et me défendre toute seule si quelque chose ne me plaît pas, même si j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies fait ça. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup Duracell. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, reste neutre et laisse moi régler ça, d'accord ? »

J'avais utilisé son surnom pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. J'espérais que ça la calmerait. Elle m'envoya un grand sourire, auquel je répondis.

« TOI ! » Je me tournais vers Rob, index en avant, lâchant Rachel. « Tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts ? Très bien. Ca m'est complètement égal. Mais je n'en ferais pas non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célèbre que je vais me pâmer d'admiration devant toi. Oui, je suis fan, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais je ne pense pas être décérébrée ou inconsciente. J'aimais l'image de toi que tu donnais à travers tes rôles et tes interviews, mais, j'ai eu le déplaisir de croiser ta route et je vois que j'ai tout faux. T'avoir adressé la parole ce matin m'a suffit pour savoir que je ne veux pas te connaître davantage comme je l'ai toujours pensé jusque là. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je ne compte pas du tout te harceler. Et, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne partirais pas d'ici, sûrement pas à cause de toi, alors il va falloir que tu t'habitue à ma présence. Je ne te demande pas de faire de grandes démonstrations de politesse et de gentillesse. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai bien saisi. Pour toi je ne suis qu'un parasite qui vient interférer dans ta petite vie parfaite. Mais, sans grandes conversations, je mérite un minimum de considération. »

Je m'éloignais et alla rallumer le feu sous la poêle. Je passais ensuite ma tête dans le salon pour appeler à table. Catherine et Ronald étaient de nouveau sur le canapé mais ne semblaient pas captiver par le programme qui passaient à la télé. Ils avaient entendu l'échange et devaient sûrement y repenser.

« A table ! » Dis-je d'un ton enjoué et souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et me firent signe qu'ils arrivaient d'un air absent. Ils se levèrent et lorsque Ronald passa devant moi, il me chuchota quelques mots.

« Je suis ravi que tu ne sois pas intimidée par Rob. Il a vraiment besoin d'être remis dans ses pampers de temps en temps et tu l'as très bien fait ! Je savais que t'accueillir ne pouvait qu'être bien ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu es la fille parfaite pour lui ! »

Il s'éloigna en me faisant un clin d'œil et je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds. ''Parfaite pour lui''. Même s'il m'agaçait au plus au point, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy …

Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Je sortis le plat du four et servis tout le monde.

« Alors au menu de midi, tourte au saumon et légumes poêlés ! »

Je suis ensuite allé m'asseoir à table, sur ma chaise attitrée, juste en face de _lui_. Je n'osais plus le regarder mais, quand j'eus le malheur de lever les yeux, je surpris son regard sur moi. Un regard brûlant et sauvage. Il fait chaud ici, non ?

* * *

_POV Robert P._

Mes parents étaient arrivés vers une heure, suivis de près par Rachel. Les revoir me fit un bien fou ! Je crus que Rachel allait me casser une côte tant elle me serait fort contre elle ! Elle arrêtait pas de sautiller partout en riant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué !

Ma mère, toujours fidèle à elle-même pleura en marmonnant des ''mon bébé''… Ca m'agaçait quand elle m'appelait comme ça ! Mais bon, après tout, c'était ma maman !

Même mon père qui est habituellement pas très expansif m'a serré fort dans ses bras.

« Allons-nous asseoir au salon, que tu puisses nous raconter un peu ! »

Ma mère était visiblement pressée !

« Attendez, je vais chercher Sarah ! »

Ma sœur … je craignais la confrontation. Parce que Rachel finirait par être au courant et je passerai un sale moment … je voulais retarder ça le plus possible. _Une excuse, trouve une excuse, vite !_

« Je crois qu'elle s'est endormi Rachel. Laissons là se reposer, on attendra qu'elle se réveille pour passer à table. »

Rachel me regarda, étonné.

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes Rob ? »

Que voulait-elle me dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas déjà être au courant, hein ? Je me raclais nerveusement la gorge et lui répondit.

« Oui, bien sûr … »

« Viens dans la cuisine »

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et ferma la porte derrière nous. Elle se retourna ensuite vivement face à moi et croisa les bras.

« Alors ? »

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Oui ? »

« N'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Elle savait ! Mais comment ? Sarah n'a pas pu lui dire …

Je lui lançait un regard interrogateur, simulant l'innocence.

« Euh … ? »

Soudain un grand sourire illumina son visage. Ma sœur était la reine du changement d'humeur !

« Elle est géniale non ? »

De quoi elle parlait ? Oh ! Elle ne savait rien ! Elle voulait juste entendre '' tu avais raison''.

« Oh ! Eh bien, tu sais, on n'a pas vraiment parlé … Elle m'a juste ouvert la porte et filé … »

Le sourire de Rachel se fana un peu.

« Ah bon ? »

Son entrain l'avait quitté, comme si elle était déçue.

« Je sais pas … Peut-être qu'elle est timide ? »

« Hmm … peut-être… mais ça m'étonne, surtout vu comment elle t'aime, en tant qu'acteur… ça m'étonne qu'elle ait pas … je sais pas… »

« Si tu me dis qu'elle m'aime bien, c'est sûrement ça, elle a du être intimidée … mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux ! »

« Oui, tu as raison ! »

Son sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres, creusant ses fossettes. Elle fixa ses yeux dans les miens et j'eus un pressentiment sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avait son regard d'entremetteuse…

« Elle est jolie hein ? »

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil. Ca y est, j'étais nerveux. Je détournais mon regard et passa ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Oh ! Euh … eh bien, oui, j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça … mais tu sais je l'ai pas vraiment vu… c'était vraiment rapide et… »

« Menteur ! Tu l'as trouvé belle. J'en suis sûre ! C'est tout à fait ton genre de fille ! »

« Si tu en es si sûre Rach', pourquoi tu me poses la question alors ? »

J'avais tiré la situation à mon avantage. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, certain d'avoir gagné.

« Eh bien, pour avoir le plaisir de te l'entendre dire mon cher frère ! »

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se rattraper mais ce n'était pas terrible !

« Il faut absolument que je parle à Sarah, que je sache pourquoi elle a été si timide ! Et je veux savoir si elle m'en veut … parce que, je lui ai pas dit que tu étais qui tu es… »

Sa bouche se tordit en une petite grimace et elle leva un regard d'excuse vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas me plaire …

« Je lui ai dit que tu t'appelais Edward … mais que tu adorais qu'on t'appelle Eddy… Tu vas me taper ? »

Rachel … mais pourquoi elle lui a dit ça ?! Edward ? _Edward _? Ma sœur est folle. Il n'y a aucune autre explication plausible. Néanmoins, ça expliquait certaines choses … Sarah avait été surprise. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas décollé du seuil de la porte pendant quelques minutes … elle a été prise au dépourvu ! Et moi j'ai fait le rustre ! La pauvre ! Elle doit se demander dans quelle famille elle a atterri ! Entre ma sœur qui raconte des cracks plus gros qu'elle, ma mère qui s'émerveille d'un rien, mon père qui est assez secret et moi qui me suis conduit comme un crétin, elle est servie ! Faut vraiment que j'essaie de rattraper mon comportement. J'étais partagé. Je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie. Mais en même temps, mon instinct de conservation me disait de me comporter en imbécile. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. C'était comme si, en sa présence, toute ma bonne volonté s'effaçait et que mon agressivité prenait le dessus. Je crois qu'elle me rendait nerveux et, en réponse à cette nervosité j'utilisais l'hostilité comme bouclier parce que j'étais vulnérable.

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme ! Avec tout le bien que mes parents et Rachel m'ont dit sur elle, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter d'elle, ou de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ! Mais j'ai toujours une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit '_'et si elle les avait tous embobinés ? Et si elle faisait semblant, cachait son jeu ?''_ Je crois que la meilleure solution et de me faire moi-même un avis. Je devais rester froid pendant quelques jours, pour avoir le temps de la jauger, elle et ses réactions, et voir si je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'avais raison non ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas accorder ma confiance aveugle à une inconnue sous prétexte que mes proches l'apprécie. Alors voilà, je tiens ma solution. Je vais être distant et je verrais bien. Mais il fallait vraiment que mon agressivité arrête de ressortir comme ça malgré moi. Je ne devais pas laisser mon manque de confiance en elle prendre le dessus. J'avais déjà été suffisamment blessant ce matin sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter ! Je devais vraiment me racheter, me faire pardonner.

« Non je ne vais pas te taper Rachel… même si j'en ai envie ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Tu m'étonne qu'elle a du être surprise en ouvrant la porte ! Tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait disparu ? Qu'elle ait été intimidée ? Tu devrais pas ! »

« Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui ai dit ça… Je crois que je voulais juste la taquiner, la pousser à se poser des questions sur toi. Et puis, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir si je lui disait qui tu étais vraiment … C'est vrai, elle est tellement fan de cette saga … Elle aurait sûrement été très nerveuse si elle avait su… Et je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit naturelle pour t'accueillir. Je suis désolée Rob, vraiment. Sur le moment ça m'avait paru être une bonne idée… »

« Arf ! Allez, c'est pas si grave va ! Viens, on retourne rejoindre papa et maman. »

« Ouais … je vais aller chercher Sarah, quitte à la réveiller, parce que j'ai trop faim pour attendre qu'elle se réveille naturellement ! »

« Rachel ! T'es vraiment un ventre sur patte ma parole ! »

« Eh oui ! Ca n'a pas changé ! »

Elle partit en riant vers les escaliers et moi je commençais à angoisser. Elle allait lui dire. Sarah. Sarah allait lui dire. C'était forcé. Et Rachel allait être furieuse que je me sois mal comporté. Je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait mon excuse du ''c'était plus fort que moi''. Non, définitivement non, ça ne passerait pas. Il fallait vraiment que j'ai une bonne excuse. Sauf que rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire ''C'est la faute de Sarah !'' parce que c'est faux. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Rachel ? Il fallait que je trouve vite quelque chose parce qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre l'escaliers en trombe, en hurlant mon nom à travers la maison.

J'attrapais une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit et croqua dedans. Manger une pomme m'aidait à réfléchir. Chacun son truc hein !

« ROB ! »

Oops, déjà ! Je l'entendais venir vers la cuisine et je reculais jusqu'à sentir le rebord de la table contre mes jambes. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Et je n'avais même pas de bonne excuse. J'étais foutu.

Rachel ouvrit la porte de la cuisine d'un coup sec, faisant claquer la poignée dans le mur. Elle devait _vraiment_ être énervée. Je levais les yeux vers elle et vis Sarah derrière elle, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés par son sommeil mais l'air très surpris. Elle devait vraiment être étonnée que Rachel se fâche autant.

Je croquais dans ma pomme pour me donner une contenance.

« ROB ! »

Je souris et me demandait ce que je pouvais faire. _Gagnes du temps, gagnes du temps !_ Je pris un air nonchalant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ma chère sœur ? »

Je vis Rachel fulminer. Et sa colère éclata.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?! »

Aie aie aie ! Elle avança vers moi jusqu'à être juste en face, et leva la tête pour fixer mes yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Sarah qui était encore sur le seuil de la cuisine et observait la scène les yeux ronds de surprise. Elle était tellement mignonne… _ROB ! C'est pas le moment ! Il faut que tu gagnes du temps ! Fais l'innocent ! _

Je refixais mes yeux dans les pupilles turquoises de ma sœur.

« De quoi parles-tu Rachel ? »

Je la vis devenir folle, littéralement. Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait me sauter dessus et m'arracher la tête !

Elle cria encore plus fort.

« DE QUOI JE PARLE ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? »

Et là, elle plaqua un de ses poings de toutes ses forces contre mon épaule et je fis mon maximum pour essayer de rester stoïque. Sarah regardait la scène, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que j'étais une mauviette, même si, bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien !

« Rob, es-tu complètement idiot ? Je te parle du comportement de rustre sous évolué digne d'un animal primitif que tu as eu avec Sarah ! »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement alors qu'elle avait approché son visage encore plus près du mien. Elle allait me massacrer.

« Oh ! Ca … »

Je ne trouvais rien de plus à dire, et Rachel repris la parole.

« C'est notre invité merde ! Dans la phrase ''comportes-toi bien avec elle'', qu'est-ce que ton petit cerveau atrophié n'a pas compris ?! Tu vas arrêter de faire ton prince et descendre de ton piédestal tu veux ? Tu la traites avec la considération et le respect qu'elle mérite. T'as compris ? »

Et, à partir de là, je me suis comporté en salaud, oubliant toutes mes bonnes résolutions sur l'agressivité. L'hostilité pris le contrôle de mon cerveau et je ne pus pas empêcher mes lèvres de laisser échapper les mots.

« J'entends bien. Mais il est absolument hors de question que je m'écrase. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui va me dicter _mon_ comportement. »

A ce moment-là, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir à nouveau et levais la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte. Super, papa et maman qui arrivaient !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ces cris de sauvages ? On n'est pas chez les fous ! »

Rachel se tourna vers maman.

« Il se passe que ton bien-aimé fils s'est très mal comporté avec Sarah lorsqu'elle l'a accueillit. Il a été désagréable, agressif et blessant. »

Ma mère sembla choquée et leva les yeux vers moi, comme pour me supplier de lui dire que c'était faux. Malheureusement, Rachel avait parfaitement résumé la situation. Je ne pouvais pas nier.

« C'est vrai mon bébé ? Tu n'as pas été gentil ? Mais pourtant tu es un garçon si doux … Mon bébé n'a pas été agréable … mon dieu. »

Elle avait vraiment l'air bouleversé, et ça me fit mal au cœur de voir ma mère comme ça, aussi déçue. C'était comme si je l'avais trahi. Ma mère ne voyait pas mes défauts. Et c'était là tout le problème. Je jetais un œil vers Sarah et vis son regard pointé droit sur moi. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, mais également profondément énervée. Elle plissait ses si jolis yeux, comme si elle allait venir me mettre une claque ou je ne sais quoi et qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il fallait que mes parents s'en aillent.

« Maman ! Dramatise pas, c'est bon ! C'est rien du tout, je dois juste m'expliquer avec Rachel. »

Il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent de cette cuisine. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se mêlent de cette histoire.

« Bon, je vous laisse régler ça alors. MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE AUCUN CRIS, c'est bien clair ? »

J'hochais la tête, choqué. Ma mère venait de hurler. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas !

Rachel se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Depuis quand as-tu la grosse tête comme ça ? Si le cinéma te rend comme ça, arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut ! Je ne reconnais plus mon frère. Il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

J'entendais à sa voix que sa gorge était serrée. Oh, Rachel ! Si tu savais comme je regrette. Je ne me reconnais pas moi-même dans ce comportement de crétin, je suis à baffer !

Je voulais lui dire ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, mais j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle me casserait les deux jambes si je faisais ça. La seule solution était de mentir, ou du moins de reprendre mon ancien comportement. Celui que j'avais avant de rencontrer Sarah, quand Rachel m'avait annoncé qu'elle voulait accueillir un correspondant.

« Je vais très bien Rachel, merci ! Je dis juste que je n'ai pas à faire d'efforts pour une fille dont je ne me soucie guère. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'accueille ! Elle est peut-être dans _ma_ maison, mais ce n'est pas _ma_ volonté. J'étais contre l'accueil d'un correspondant, tu te rappelles ? Justement par peur qu'une groupie stupide et cinglée ne débarque. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. C'est ton choix et c'est toi, et uniquement toi qui es responsable d'elle. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être agréable avec ce parasite. »

Mensonges, ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais je devais avoir l'air convaincant étant donné que Rachel s'énerva de nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle croire à ça ?

Je croquais dans ma pomme et Rachel explosa de nouveau.

« Une groupie stupide et cinglée ? UNE GROUPIE STUPIDE ET CINGLEE ? SARAH A L'AIR D'UNE GROUPIE STUPIDE ET CINGLEE ? »

Je jetais un regard vers Sarah, faisant semblant de la jauger alors que je ne faisais que la dévorer du regard. Mon dieu, cette fille me rendait fou. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle alors qu'elle n'était réveillée que depuis quelques minutes, choquée, déçue, blessée et énervée ?

« Hum … non. Mais qui peut en être sûr ? Je ne veux pas risquer quoique ce soit. »

Salaud ! Salaud, salaud, salaud ! Menteur !

« Espèce de… de… »

Maintenant que j'avais commencé ce jeu, je devais continuer, je ne pouvais pas abandonner comme ça, ça n'aurait pas paru normal.

« Oui ? Je t'écoute ? Espèce de … ? »

« ARGH ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! »

Et là, la seule réponse que je trouvais à donner était mauvaise.

« Demi-portion. »

Je savais que Rachel était on ne peut plus agacée par sa taille et je l'attaquais sur ce front. J'étais vraiment un crétin.

« Abruti. »

« Demi-portion. »

On pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça !

« Abru… »

« OK ! STOP ! »

C'était qui ça ? Oh ! C'est Sarah. Elle doit vraiment en avoir assez pour intervenir. Elle avança vers nous et de plaça entre moi et Rachel. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le buste de Rachel, et l'autre sur mon torse. _Mon torse !_ _Elle me touchait ! … Comment peut-on se laver sans mouiller son torse ? Est-ce possible ?_

« J'EN AI MARRE ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! »

J'ouvris de grands yeux et échangea un regard avec ma sœur, comme si nous étions maintenant du même côté.

« Ca suffit de vous crier dessus n'importe comment ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi, c'est clair ? Rachel, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, je peux me débrouiller et me défendre toute seule si quelque chose ne me plaît pas, même si j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies fait ça. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup Duracell. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, reste neutre et laisse moi régler ça, d'accord ? »

Rachel lui sourit, et Sarah répondit avec son sourire, celui qui m'avait faire craquer lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première seconde.

« TOI ! » Elle se tourna vers moi et lâcha Rachel. Elle était très proche, vraiment très proche de moi, et son index était pointé sur mon torse, à l'endroit exact où sa main était posée quelques secondes avant, laissant une impression de chaleur lorsqu'elle l'enleva.

« Tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts ? Très bien. Ca m'est complètement égal. Mais je n'en ferais pas non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célèbre que je vais me pâmer d'admiration devant toi. Oui, je suis fan, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais je ne pense pas être décérébrée ou inconsciente. J'aimais l'image de toi que tu donnais à travers tes rôles et tes interviews, mais, j'ai eu le déplaisir de croiser ta route et je vois que j'ai tout faux. T'avoir adressé la parole ce matin m'a suffit pour savoir que je ne veux pas te connaître davantage comme je l'ai toujours pensé jusque là. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je ne compte pas du tout te harceler. Et, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne partirais pas d'ici, sûrement pas à cause de toi, alors il va falloir que tu t'habitue à ma présence. Je ne te demande pas de faire de grandes démonstrations de politesse et de gentillesse. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai bien saisi. Pour toi je ne suis qu'un parasite qui vient interférer dans ta petite vie parfaite. Mais, sans grandes conversations, je mérite un minimum de considération. »

Et elle s'éloigna, allant rallumer le brûleur sous la casserole. Je l'observais, toujours bouche bée. Elle passa sa tête dans le salon et appela mes parents à nous rejoindre à table.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, je vis mon père s'arrêter à côté d'elle et lui chuchoter quelques mots. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ses joues se colorèrent de la plus belle des rougeurs. Que lui avait-il dit ?

Je pris place à table et elle servit les assiettes.

« Alors au menu de midi, tourte au saumon et légumes poêlés ! »

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fixer. J'adorais l'observer. Elle ne levait pas les yeux vers moi, évitant de regarder dans ma direction. Mais elle du baisser sa garde à un moment ou à un autre parce qu'elle finit par croiser mon regard. Ses yeux restèrent agrippés aux miens quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rougisse de nouveau. J'espérais qu'elle avait compris que je ne la détestais pas. Je sentis Rachel me donner un coup de coude et tourna la tête vers elle. Je regrettais aussitôt, elle avait son air satisfait.

« Je savais bien que tu craquais pour elle… »

Pitié, faites que Sarah n'ait pas entendu ! Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle, et la vit qui nous regardait. Ok, je vais mourir de gêne … à moins qu'elle n'est pas compris … c'est vrai quoi, l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle, et Rachel a chuchoté, et avec le bruit des couverts … Oui, c'est sûr, elle n'a pas du comprendre. Je me rassurais mais, en regardant de nouveau vers elle, je la vis échanger un regard entendu avec Rachel. Bon, elle avait peut-être saisi finalement…

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :) Merci d'avance**_

_**Bonne journée à vous  
**_


	6. Petite note d'auteur !

_**Bonjour !!!!**_

_**Comment allez-vous ? **_

_**Non, ce n'est pas le 6**__**e**__** chapitre ! Désolée si j'en déçois quelques-unes :/**_

_**Mais il ne devrait pas tarder ! J'avais écrit un truc mais … ça faisait vraiment trop Sarah au pays des bisounours ! Non non non ! C'est trop facile ! Il faut qu'ils galèrent un peu nos deux petits loulous ! Sinon c'est pas drôle ! Ca fait même pas un jour qu'ils se connaissent ! **_

_**Donc j'écris j'écris et j'écris, jusqu'à me rendre compte que je retombe dans Ilona-land, le monde parfait, alors j'efface tout et je recommence ! Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Je vais y arriver ! D'autant que, mes exams étant finis (ALELOUYA) j'ai une semaine pour laisser libre cours à mon imagination ! Alors voilà ! **_

_**J'essaie de poster le chapitre 6 le plus vite possible et pourquoi pas de mettre en ligne le 7**__**e**__** dans la foulée ! **_

_**J'ai dépassé les 60 reviews alors merci à toutes celles qui me font part de leur impressions, c'est vraiment très motivant ! Et merci également à toutes celles qui m'ajoutent à leur liste de favoris et d'alertes !**_

_**Un merci spécial à TraVirgolete, SoSweetySoCrazy, mastelle, blondierose, phika17, Grazie, aude77 et bellaagain qui ne manquent jamais de donner leurs avis et de m'encourager ! Merci les filles :) **_

_**J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous plaira autant que les précedents ! Je vais de ce pas l'écrire ! Ou du moins en écrire une partie !**_

_**Et, pour celles que ça intéressent, mes examens se sont plutôt bien placés ! Je n'ai plus qu'à éliminer les autres ! Eh oui, sélection ! Y'a que 266 places ! Et on est pratiquement 900 alors, PAS DE PITIE ! En mai, pour la deuxième partie du concours, j'y vais avec des fléchettes anesthésiantes ! hihi ^^**_

_**Passez toutes une bonne semaine, à très très vite ici même ! ^^**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort**_

_**Laura :) **_


	7. Chapter 6 partie 1 Sarah

_**Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi ! hihi**_

_**Alors, ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre ! Comme peut en témoigner un très bon ami à moi qui a fait les frais de mes crises existencielles ! "J'y arrive paaaaaaas !!! HELP MEEE" et j'en passe ! Alors, V. si tu m'écoutes, excuse moi ! **_

_**Enfin bref, pourquoi j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ? Eh bien, il s'agit toujours de la première journée alors, tout ne peut pas s'arranger comme par magie hoplàboum ! Donc ... **_

_**Je ne vous met pour l'instant que le POV Sarah vu que je n'ai pas encore écrit la partie de Rob ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre ... enfin bon ... **_

_**J'essaie d'écrire la partie Rob le plus vite possible mais, j'ai repris les cours il y a trois semaines et je ne suis pas en vacances ! Ca s'accumule et s'accumule et je suis dans la dernière ligne droite avec la fin donc, pour l'instant, mes études passent en priorité ! Mais promis, dès que j'ai un petit moment de libre, j'écris !**_

_**J'ai eu le grand plaisir de voir que j'avais une lectrice aux Etats-Unis ! Sa review m'a vraiment fait rire et surtout, ça m'a fait me bouger un peu pour finir le POV Sarah !! J'espère que tu n'es pas morte, parce que j'ai dépassé le délais de 48h !! **_

_**Enfin, je remercie toujours mes reviweuses habituelles ainsi que les nouvelles, merci également de m'ajouter à vos listes de favoris et d'alertes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est touchant ! Savoir que des gens aiment ce que vous faites est juste AMAZING !! Et c'est un excellent booster de moral ! Alors merci merci merci !! Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez !**_

_**Excusez-moi encore pour le délais de publication ! J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne à cause de ça !**_

_**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla !! Je vous laisse lire :) Et surtout, donnez-moi vos avis parce que je dois dire que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas totalement ... d'autant plus que, comme je l'ai dit, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ... enfin bref ! Ne pas partir négative et vous noircir le tableau ! **_

_**Au fait, dernière petite chose, j'ai réinitialisé mon ordinateur et je n'ai donc plus microsoft word ! Et le word pad ne corrige pas les fautes d'orthographe, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez ! Merci :)**_

_**Enjoy it :)**_

POV Sarah

Ce désir que j'avais ressenti en voyant ce regard me chamboulait. Ses yeux étaient brûlants et j'avais peur d'interpréter ce que ça voulait dire. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon coeur avait redoublé sous ces yeux. Et mon estomac se tordait.

Pendant tout le reste du repas je ne levais pas les yeux par peur de croiser de nouveau par mégarde son regard. J'avais peur d'y déceler de nouveau cette lueur sauvage.

La fin du repas arriva vite et j'avais réussi à ne pas le regarder, un exploit ! Je me levais précipitemment et aida Rachel à débarrasser la table. Heureusement pour moi, il sortit de la cuisine avec ses parents en plaisantant. Au moins, je n'avais plus de raison d'appréhender un face-à-face.

Catherine et Ronald mettaient déjà leur manteaux, rejoints par Rachel. La dispute avait retardé le déjeuner et ils devaient maintenant se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Je leur dit au revoir distraitement, toujours en évitant de regarder vers _lui. _

J'ai vraiment un problème. Que je ne puisse pas l'appeler par son prénom passe encore, mais je n'arrive même pas à utiliser son nom en pensées ! Fallait vraiment que je me secoue là ! Ce mec était insupportable ! Je n'avais pas à être intimidée. Je l'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'acteur, mais l'être humain est tout à fait repoussant. Enfin, physiquement, il est absolument parfait. Mais mentalement... Ce n'était qu'un goujat arrogant et méprisant, totalement irrespectueux. Alors pas question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte que c'est une célébrité. Il ne fera pas sa star avec moi. Qu'il essaie, il verra comment il sera reçu. Il faut que je sois forte. _Ne pas craquer._ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fan que je dois être faible. S'il me manque de respect, je n'ai pas à m'écraser.

Je fermais la porte derrière Rachel et m'adossa contre elle en fermant les yeux. Ce déjeuner avait été éprouvant. Espérons que l'après-midi soit tranquille, histoire que la journée finisse mieux qu'elle n'a commencée.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'appeler mes parents avec toute cette histoire !

J'ouvris les yeux et ils se fixèrent automatiquement sur lui, en face de moi. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? N'a-t-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de me scruter sous tous les angles ?

Son regard glissa sur moi et je ne pus retenir un frisson. Il avait un air appréciateur sur le visage et, même si c'était flatteur, ça me dérangeais. Il n'avait pas à me regarder comme ça, comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au miens et ils étaient similaires à ceux du déjeuner. S'il continuait à me regarder comme ça, même si son comportement était absolument détestable, je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Il me teste ou quoi ? Il cherche à prouver quelque chose ? Qu'il avait raison ? Qu'accueillir un correspondant était une mauvaise idée et que j'allais devenir folle ? Folle, je l'étais déjà un peu. Alors il n'avait pas intérêt à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements.

"T'as rien de mieux à faire que me regarder ?"

J'étais agressive. C'était presque malgré moi. Comme si je voulais lui montrer ce que ça m'avais fait quand il m'avait parlé comme ça.

"Pour l'instant non ..."

"Alors tu as intérêt à vite te trouver une occupation !"

"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?"

J'attrapais ma veste sur le porte-manteau et l'enfila en ouvrant la porte.

"Parce que je sors."

Et je claquais la porte derrière moi.

J'avais été très sèche. Ca ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais ce mec avait le don de m'agacer ! Quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, je m'énervais et m'agaçais. Je n'avais même pas envie de sortir, mais sur le moment ça m'avait paru une bonne idée.

Je m'assis sur la première marche du perron et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je composais le numéro de chez moi et, après deux sonneries, ma mère décrocha.

"Allo ?"

"Coucou maman ! C'est moi !"

"Oh Sarah ! Comment se fait-il que tu appelles si tard ?"

Elle parut soulagée de m'avoir en ligne.

"Eh bien, la matinée a été un peu mouvementée ...."

"Ah oui ? Comment ça ?"

"Le frère de Rachel est arrivé des Etats-Unis ce matin. Vu que j'étais seule à la maison, c'est moi qui l'ai accueilli, et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris..."

"Quoi ? Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, il a juste été assez agressif et... quand Rachel est rentrée, je lui ai raconté ce qui c'était passé. Sauf que, elle s'est énervée et ça a un peu dégénéré. Il y a eu une assez grosse dispute entre eux."

"Rachel a pris ta défense ?"

Elle paraissait étonnée ! Et je dois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort ! C'était adorable de la part de Rachel de se ralier de mon côté alors qu'elle ne me connait que depuis peu.

"Oui. Elle était vraiment très remontée contre son frère."

"Et elle a bien raison ! Mais pour qui il se prend ce jeune homme ?! Il croit qu'il peu arriver et mettre le bazar comme ça ?!"

"Je suis bien d'accord ! Mais bon... ce qui est fait est fait ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis en quelque sorte interposée entre eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'un frère et une soeur se disputent à cause de moi alors j'ai tant bien que mal essayé de calmer les choses."

"Je te reconnais bien là ma chérie ! Tu as toujours détesté les conflits ! Mais tout de même ! Il méritait d'être un peu bousculé !"

"C'est clair !"

"Et sinon, comment il est ? Edward c'est bien ça ?"

"Oh ! Euh ... c'est un peu bizarre à dire ..."

Ma mère ne dit rien, attendant visiblement que je me lance.

"Euh ... Tu te rappelles quand on a reçu la lettre qui nous annonçait que j'allais être accueilli chez une famille à Londres ?"

"Oui..."

Visiblement elle ne voyait pas du tout où je voulais en venir !

"Tu te souviens que la famille s'appelait Pattinson, et moi j'avais fait la remarque que c'était le même nom que cet acteur que j'adore..."

"Celui qui joue le rôle d'Edward ? Une vraie beauté soit dit en passant ! Je l'ai vu à la télé dans une émission il n'y a pas longtemps et il parlait de..."

"Maman !"

"Quoi ? Bon, bon, pardon ! Je t'écoute !"

"Eh bien ... il se trouve que... le frère de Rachel _est_ cette personne."

J'avais fini ma phrase à toute vitesse. Je n'arrivais pas trop à appréhender sa réaction, mais, à tous les coups elle penserait que c'est une blague.

"Attends ... tu essaies de me dire que le frère de Rachel et cet acteur sont la même personne, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui."

"Et que c'est ce garçon qui s'est si mal comporté ?"

"Oui."

J'attendais le verdict final.

"Sarah, arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je sais très bien que c'est impossible ! Cette famille n'accueillerait jamais un inconnu ! Ce serait de l'inconscience pure et dure !"

"Mais maman ! Je te jure que c'est vrai !"

Comment est-ce que je pourrais la convaincre d'une telle chose ?

"Je ne plaisante pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a été si désagréable. Il savait que j'étais fan et il avait peur que je le harcèle ou je sais pas quoi !"

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Je savais qu'elle était en train de basculer. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de ma mère retentit de nouveau de l'autre côté de l'écouteur, outrée.

"Mais... tu n'es pas du tout comme toutes ces fans écervelées qu'on voit à la télé !"

"Oui ! C'est exactement ce que Rachel lui a dit mais il ne la croie pas. Je crois qu'il pense que je cache mon jeu et que je vais devenir cinglée...En tout cas, sache que je regrette de l'avoir rencontré. C'est une totale désillusion. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de drôle et talentueux, mais j'avais visiblement tout faux. C'est un bon acteur, mais humainement, c'est un véritable nul."

"Chérie ..."

"T'inquiète pas maman, c'est rien ... Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il soit un peu moins hostile parce que sinon ça va être difficile à vivre !"

"Mais oui ! Ne t'en fais pas. Il a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de temps. De toute façon, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu auras un comportement exemplaire. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'énerves ou quoique ce soit. Reste stoïque, comme si rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne t'atteignais, d'accord ? Parce que, vu ce que tu m'as dit, il attend sans doute le moment où tu vas devenir une fan hystérique, donc je pense qu'il n'hésitera pas à te pousser à bout ! Mais rappelle-toi, reste calme et courtoise. Ca ne pourra que l'énerver de voir que tu ne réagis pas et il finira par se lasser. D'accord mon amour ?"

"Oui ... Merci maman. A part ça, tout va bien à la maison ?"

"Oh ! Eh bien, comparé à l'ambiance qu'il y a chez toi, c'est bien calme ici ! Ton père vient de partir au bureau et je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Tu nous manques beaucoup petite chérie..."

"Vous aussi ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Surtout maintenant, quand je suis seule avec lui, totalement vulnérable ! J'aurais bien besoin d'un calin pour me donner du courage !"

"Allez Sarah ! Sois forte. Je suis sûre que ça va vite s'arranger."

Je sentais à la voix de ma mère qu'elle souriait.

"Oui Maman... Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu feras un gros bisou à papa de ma part d'accord ?"

"Pas de problème chérie, prends soin de toi et ne laisse pas ce garçon t'embêter sous prétexte qu'il fait la une des journaux !"

"Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je t'embrasse fort, je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime poussin, à demain."

"Oui, à demain !"

Je fermais le clapet de mon téléphone d'un coup sec. Me confier à ma mère m'avait fait du bien et avait un peu allégé le poids que je sentais sur mon estomac. Elle avait raison. Je devais rester calme et faire comme si rien ne m'atteignait. Je devais rester polie et serviable, sans me laisser marcher sur les pieds et surtout ne pas m'énerver. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir de savoir qu'il a une emprise sur moi.

Je me levais et retourna vers la maison. J'ouvris la porte et suspendis mon manteau à la paterre. Je n'entendais aucun bruit dans les alentours. Parfait.

J'allais vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau, passant dans le salon rapidement.

"Rapide cette balade..."

Je sursautais et mon coeur manqua un battement. En me retournant je le vis, assis dans l'un des fauteuils du coin lecture, un livre entre les mains. _Stoïque._ J'attendis que mon coeur se calme un peu avant de parler.

"Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Marrant, j'aurais cru que la vie d'une star de cinéma serait plus palpitante."

J'allais dans la cuisine et sortis un verre avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Je bus lentement, tout en calmant ma respiration. Ce mec allait me rendre folle. Je mis le verre dans l'évier et regarda le jardin par la fenêtre. Le vent agitait doucement les feuillages, je me lassais bercée par ce mouvement doux. Il fallait que je me détende. Après j'irais dans ma chambre, en essayant d'éviter d'avoir à lui parler de nouveau. C'était vraiment étrange. Si j'avais eu l'opportunité de le rencontrer un jour dans ma vie, j'aurais été la plus heureuse du monde, or là, je faisais tout pour l'éviter.

Je sortis doucement de la cuisine et accéléra le pas en arrivant dans le salon avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je retirais mes chaussures avec impatience et enfonça ma tête dans les oreillers en attrapant mon livre sur ma table de chevet.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut calme dans la mesure où il n'y eu pas de nouvelle confrontation. J'étais restée dans ma chambre, donc aucune chance de le voir débouler.

Sur les coups de cinq heure je sortis de mon refuge, mon livre à la main. Rachel n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je pris place dans mon fauteuil favori, près de la fenêtre, la lumière du dehors atténuée par les voilages pastels éclairant doucement les pages de mon roman. Je repliais mes genoux contre moi et me cala entre les deux accoudoirs. J'ouvris mon livre et la fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer une petite brise qui faisait voleter les pages de mon livre.

Quelques minutes après j'entendis des pas approcher. Il avait un radar ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours là où j'étais ? Je décidais de l'ignorer, replongeant dans mon roman. J'étais presque à la fin et, comme tout bon roman sentimental qui se respecte, le moment où les deux protagonistes allaient se déclarer était proche. J'essayais de rester concentrer mais ses mouvements dans mon champs de vision me rendaient nerveuse. Sa simple présence me stressait. Je n'arrivais même plus à comprendre ce que je lisais, ça faisait trois fois que je relisais le même paragraphe sans en saisir le sens.

Finalement je me résignais, j'aurais la déclaration plus tard. Je cornais le haut de ma page et referma mon livre avant de le poser sur la petite table à côté de moi. Je restais pelotonée dans mon fauteuil tout en évitant de regarder autours de moi. Je savais que si je levais la tête je le verrais. Et je n'arriverais pas à arrêter de le fixer. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'observer ses traits, ses beaux yeux gris, la courbe de sa machoire carrée... Rien que d'y penser mon estomac s'était contracté. Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir rester stoïque et froide avec lui ? Alors que je fantasmais littéralement ? Je savais qu'il était odieux, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme incroyablement craquant. Les paroles de Ronald était encore présentes dans mon esprit. _Parfaite pour lui._ Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais mon imagination ne cessait d'envisager ce scénario. De lui et moi, ensemble. Même si je savais que c'était délirant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à moi alors qu'il a toutes les plus belles filles au monde à ses pieds ! Surtout qu'il me déteste. Et que je le déteste aussi. En thérorie du moins. Parce qu'en pratique je fonds. Mais il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. _Sois forte Sarah ! Stoïque, distante, froide. _Ca n'allait pas du tout être facile.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je levais les yeux par automatisme. Grave erreur. A peine mon regard s'était-il levé qu'il s'était directement posé sur lui. Lui qui était allongé dans le canapé, les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière. Il dormait ? Il s'était assoupi en si peu de temps ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué...

Comme en confirmation à mes pensées, mes yeux se fixèrent sur ses yeux clos et les cernes qui les soulignait. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours.

_Le pauvre..._

Non ! Pas le pauvre ! C'est qu'un crétin !

_Un magnifique crétin..._

Pauvre cruche ! Te laisse pas avoir par sa beauté ! Secoue-toi !!

Je secouais la tête doucement et détourna mon regard vers l'entrée du salon. Rachel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux droits sur moi. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle m'observait ? Est-ce qu'elle m'avait vu dévorer des yeux son frère ?

Rien qu'à cette idée je sentis mes joues se colorer.

"Coucou Rachel !"

J'avais essayé de prendre un ton enjoué, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, comme si de rien n'était.

"Coucou Sarah."

Où était passé sa folie ? Elle était étonnement calme... ça m'inquiètais.

"Euh ... tout va bien ? Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?"

Je m'étais levée et avançais vers elle.

"Eh bien, c'était plutôt ennuyeux ! Cours pourris ! Mais et toi, tout s'est bien passé ? Pas de nouveau désaccord ?"

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire.

"Non, un après-midi très, très calme en comparaison de la matinée ! J'ai lu dans ma chambre, je suis descendue il y a à peine une demi-heure en fait ! Et euh... ton frère est arrivé il y a juste quelques minutes...et il s'est endormi..."

"Je crois que je ferais mieux de le réveiller... Il va finir par se faire un torticolis si il reste allongé sur ce canapé trop petit pour lui ! Il ferait mieux d'aller dans son lit... Je vais aller poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, ça t'ennuie pas de t'en occuper ?"

Et avant que je puisse riposter, elle me laissa, seule dans le salon. Le réveiller. Pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de ne pas créer de nouveaux problèmes. J'imagine ça d'ici : il dort, et je le réveille. Déjà, en temps normal, quand une personne en réveille une autre, celle qui dormait n'est pas franchement contente, mais là, si en plus c'est moi qui a le rôle du réveil, je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche ! Je pouvais peut-être attendre que Rachel redescende et qu'elle le fasse elle-même ? Je sentais qu'elle allait être agacée mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

J'attendis mais Rachel ne revenait pas. Bon... elle attendait visiblement que je fasse ce qu'elle m'avait demandé avant de redescendre avec innocence. Cette fille était une véritable manipulatrice !

Je respirais un bon coup et fit demi-tour vers le canapé. J'approchais doucement.

"Euh ... Debout ?"

Je ne m'étais pas baissée, restant plantée à ce que je définissais comme une distance respectable, sans le toucher. Aucune réaction. Bien, j'étais obligé de faire ça dans les règles. Je m'agenouillais sur le sol à côté du canapé et appuya doucement mon index sur son bras.

"Il faut se réveiller ..."

Ma voix était basse. Je ne voulais pas le faire sursauter. Le problème ? Toujours aucune réaction. Si je n'entendais pas sa respiration je jurerais qu'il était mort ! Je m'assis sur le canapé et posa ma main sur son épaule. Sa peau était brûlante, même à travers le tissu de son t-shirt. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite et mon estomac devint lourd. Je serrais un peu ma main sur son épaule et repris la parole, toujours en mumurant. Je crois qu'utiliser son prénom aiderait sûrement... encore fallait-il que j'ai le courage de l'utiliser...

"Humm ... Rob ? Tu vas te faire mal à la nuque si tu restes dormir ici... Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ton lit... Rob ?"

Je secouais doucement son épaule et il émit un petit grognement. On aurait dit un petit garçon et un élan de tendresse me submergea.

"Rob ... réveille-toi ..."

Je m'étais approché et chuchotais ces mots dans son oreille. Son odeur m'enveloppa et je fermais les yeux. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Comme je n'avais jamais autant eu envie de faire quelque chose de ma vie. _Respire Sarah et calme-toi. Distance et froideur._ Je pris une longue inspiration, m'ennivrant de son parfum, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

"Rob ..."

Prononcer son prénom ne me posait plus aucun problème. J'aimais même trop ça. La façon dont le "R" roulait dans ma gorge, le "O" qui sortait dans un souffle et le "B" qui mourrait sur mes lèvres.

Sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon geste, ma main glissa de son épaule à sa joue où les premières repousses de barbe picotèrent le bout de mes doigts. Mon coeur manqua un battement avant de redoubler. Mon index glissa sur ses lèvres et les effleura doucement et mes doigts retournèrent sur sa joue avant de glisser doucement dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment doux. Mon visage approcha et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, tout doucement, du bout des lèvres. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se réveille maintenant !

En m'éloignant de nouveau et remettant ma main à sa place initiale, sur son épaule, je le secouais doucement de nouveau.

"Rob, réveille-toi ... allez..."

Il grogna une nouvelle fois avant de gigoter.

"Tu vas avoir mal au cou, tu seras plus à l'aise dans ton lit... allez, debout..."

Je secouais de nouveau son épaule et vis ses paupières de plisser. Puis ses yeux papillonèrent avant de finalement se fixer sur moi. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Peut-être valait-il mieux lui expliquer la situation ?

"Euh ... Rachel est arrivée et m'a demandé de te réveiller parce qu'elle avait peur que tu humm... te fasse un torticolis en restant allongé sur le canapé alors euh... voilà... Désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais tu connais ta soeur, vaut mieux pas la contrarier !"

Je commençais à me lever et il attrapa mon poignet en me tirant vers lui. Je me rassis et tourna la tête vers lui. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Je crois que j'étais bonne pour de nouvelles critiques...

Il me fit approcher un peu plus de lui.

"Ne t'excuse pas, un réveil avec des caresses et des baisers est plus qu'agréable ..."

Il avait prononcé ces mots à mon oreille, dans un chuchotement d'une voix très basse, faisant vibrer mon coeur. Mes joues devaient être écarlates. Visiblement, il était plus réveillé que je ne l'avais pensé lorsque j'avais laissé mon envie de lui dominer. Il m'avait laissé me ridiculiser.

Je le déteste. C'est officiel. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un... qu'un... Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un mot assez fort pour le qualifier !

"Tout le monde est prêt pour un goûter ?"

La voix de Rachel me fit me lever d'un bond. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? J'allais la tuer ! Tout était de sa faute. _Mais oui, va réveiller mon frère, ce sera merveilleux !_ Merveilleux mes fesses ! Cette fille était une véritable manipulatrice ! Je me tournais vers elle, serrant les dents et la vis me regarder, l'air innocent. _C'est ça, fait comme si de rien était..._ Je passais devant elle au pas de charge et alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Décidemment, les enfants Pattinson me tapaient sur le système aujourd'hui ! Rob ce matin, et maintenant Rachel ! Il avait une très mauvaise influence ! Il n'était là que depuis ce matin et pourtant c'est déjà la troisième fois que je vais me terrer dans ma chambre !

J'allumais mon ordinateur et lança internet. Ma page d'accueil afficha le forum officiel de Rob et je fus vraiment _très_ tentée d'écrire pleins de choses négatives sur lui, de décrire son arrogance, son agressivité et sa méchanceté. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de désillusionner des centaines de filles. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me croiraient ?!

Je parcourais mes e-mails mais fut rapidement lassée. Je mis en marche de la musique mais l'arrêta au bout d'à peine quelques secondes.

Rien ne m'allait. Rien ne me distrayait.

Je ne voulais pas lire. Encore moins dormir. Sortir me découragea.

Je n'avais strictement rien à faire. Et je m'ennuyais.

En me balançant sur la chaise de mon bureau je repensais à ce qui venait d'arriver. N'avais-je donc aucune retenue ? Aucun self control ? Je lui avais sauté dessus comme une collégienne pré-pubère. Profitant de son inconscience. Enfin, de sa fausse inconscience étant donné qu'il était déjà réveillé depuis quelques instants apparemment. Il m'avait laissé avoir l'air bête. Et avait insisté sur ce point. Parce qu'il aurait pu faire semblant de rien, mais non ! Il avait réenfoncé le couteau dans la plaie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer alors ! Surtout que je me punissais moi-même en m'enfermant dans ma chambre, pendant que lui poursuit sa journée comme si de rien était !

Je n'allais pas me pourrir la journée à cause de lui ! Je n'avais qu'à l'ignorer ! Parce que vu qu'il va rester ici quelques temps, il vaut mieux que je m'habitue à sa présence et que je me fasse à l'idée. L'éviter ne va plus être possible au bout d'un certain temps. Surtout que ça me pourrira la vie alors que lui s'en fichera royalement !

Pas question de moisir dans ma chambre à cause de lui ! Je vais faire comme si de rien était et me contrôler un peu plus. _Distance._ Il fallait que je reste froide et impassible. Quoiqu'il fasse, je devais lui faire croire que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il se lassera avant moi. Et puis, surtout, je devais arrêter de fantasmer sur lui ! Parce que baver ne m'aidera pas ! Je garderais mes envies et mes pulsions pour moi un point c'est tout. _Focus ! _

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers tranquillement. J'allais entrer dans la cuisine lorsque j'entendis les voix de Rachel et son frère. La curiosité est un mauvais défaut ! Je ne devrais pas écouter. _Va t'en ! Va t'en ! Ou montre ta présence ! _

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'approchais tout doucement, sans bruits.

"Mon stratagème a marché ! Je savais qu'elle flancherait ! Forcément qu'elle te trouve super beau !"

"Oui, bravo Rachel ! Tu veux qu'on t'accorde un jour férié ? En attendant, j'ai été surpris ! T'aurais pu me prévenir ou je sais pas ! Et c'est quoi ce bordel de stratagème ? Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire au juste ?"

"Surpris ? C'est ça ouais ! Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre ! C'était un réveil plutôt agréable non ?"

"Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Une fille qui te réveille avec des caresses, c'est toujours bon, qui que soit la fille. Jolie ou non !"

"Voilà ! Et mon stratagème c'est un plan in-fai-lli-ble ! Elle va te tomber dans les bras, tu vas voir."

"Pardon ? Mais non ! Rachel, t'arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit quoique ce soit ! Il est hors de question que je sorte avec elle ! C'est une fan ! T'es devenue folle ?"

"Mais Rob ! Si tu refuses de sortir avec tes fans, tu vas finir seul entouré de chats ! Crois-moi, Sarah c'est la fille parfaite."

"Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Et puis, depuis quand tu te mêle de ma vie privée ?! Rachel, occupe-toi de tes fesses ok ? J'ai pas besoin de toi !"

"Ah oui ? Parce que c'est vrai que les filles avec qui tu sors sont tellement exceptionnelles ! J'avais oublié !"

"Rachel ! Tes commentaires sur ma vie amoureuse tu te les garde. J'ai pas besoin de connaître ton avis. Les filles que je fréquente, tu ne les connais même pas, alors de quel droit tu te permets de les juger ?!"

"Mais j'ai pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir que ce sont des idiotes ! Si c'était pas le cas, tu ne les enchainerais pas. Si c'était des filles bien, tu resterais avec. Sauf que c'est pas ce qui se passe. Et n'envisage même pas de nier ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Elles ont des prénoms débiles du genre Cherry et une intelligence inversement proportionnelle à la taille de leur bonnet de soutien-gorge ! Ce sont des profiteuses qui ne te prennent la main que pour t'entraîner dans un magasin et te montrer ce pour quoi elles veulent que tu dégaines ta carte de crédit. Ta célébrité leur permet de rentrer en soirée, soirée dans lesquelles elles draguent tout ce qui bouge sans aucun respect pour toi ! J'en ai marre de te voir avec des filles qui ne te méritent pas ! Des filles qui se joue de toi et de la confiance que tu leur accorde. J'en ai marre de voir mon frère sortir avec des filles qui n'en valent pas la peine ! J'aimerais qu'un jour tu me présente une personne avec laquelle tu sortiras et qui sera capable de te respecter, toi et ta famille, qui sera capable de retenir mon prénom et d'aligner plus de trois phrases intelligibles sans se mettre à rire comme une idiote ! Ce serait trop demander ?"

Il ne répondit rien, mais visiblement Rachel n'avait pas terminé.

"Et puis, pour ces filles là, tu fais l'effort d'être agréable et sympathique, tu es un modèle de galanterie et d'élégance, alors que tu pourrais aussi bien être le dernier des pourris que ça changerait rien ! Et, juste quand tu as face à toi une fille qui tient la route comme Sarah, qui est très jolie et intelligente, drôle et serviable, digne de confiance et respectueuse, et que ta famille apprécie, tu te comporte comme le dernier des abrutis ! C'est quoi cette logique ? Est-ce que j'ai tout faux sur toi ? Peut-être que je me trompe et qu'en fait tu es loin d'être l'homme le plus adorable du monde. Peut-être que tu mérites que toutes ces filles profitent de toi finalement ? Parce que, crois-moi, quand je vois le comportement que tu as envers Sarah, c'est l'impression que ça donne ! Sauf que tu es mon frère, je sais ce que tu es, et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de droit. Alors agis tel que je t'ai toujours connu."

J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise racler le sol et des pas précipités. Je me dépêchais de filer vers l'entrée pour ne pas me faire découvrir. Rachel passa devant moi, les yeux brillants et me dépassa avant de reculer et de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Je sentais son petit corps trembler et de faibles sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge. Je passais maladroitement ma main dans son dos pour l'apaiser en la serrant dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire... Mais elle ne parut pas être gênée par mon silence et se calma peu à peu. Elle se libéra de mon étreinte et leva ses grands yeux sur moi.

"Pourquoi suis-je donc la seule à voir ?"

Ca ne ressemblait pas à une véritable question, c'était plus une réflexion, pour elle-même.

Après elle fila dans sa chambre, me laissant seule dans l'entrée avec ses mots qui flottaient encore dans l'air. Je repensais aussi à la discussion que j'avais surprise dans la cuisine. J'étais étonnée. Il ne ressemblait pas à un courreur. Il ne semblait pas être le genre à sortir avec des milliers de filles. Comme quoi, je ne le connaissais vraiment pas ! Quel que soit le nombre d'interviews ou de biographie que j'aie pu lire, le nombre de reportages sur lui ou la saga que j'aie vu, je ne le connaissais pas.

Les mots de Rachel étaient assez violents, son ton souhaitant le faire réagir, mais au-dessus de cet énervement, j'avais distingué la faiblesse, l'inquiètude, la fragilité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment sa voix était étranglée dans sa gorge, ou comment elle se cassa sur sa dernière phrase. Ou même simplement comment elle a éclaté en sanglots dans mes bras.

Tout l'énervement que j'avais pu ressentir à son égard après l'histoire du réveil s'était évanoui. Il ne restait plus que la compassion. La voir si triste et révoltée me secouais. Le comportement de son frère la décevait et la faisait souffrir. Mais elle cachait ça derrière des parades de sourires et de bonne humeur, prenant sur elle et gardant sa véritable opinion pour elle-même. Aujourd'hui elle s'était libérée. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle pour ignorer le mal-être de sa soeur quand à son comportement dans sa vie amoureuse ? Ne voyait-il pas les regards répprobateurs qu'elle devait sûrement lui adresser ? Ne pensait-il donc vraiment qu'à lui et à son intérêt sans se soucier de blesser les autres ? Est-il vraiment si égoïste ? Tellement différent de l'image qu'il donne via les médias ? Tellement loin du jeune dandy sympathique et respectueux qu'il avait l'air d'être ?

La déception me serra la coeur. Je savais qu'il devait être différent de son image sur-médiatisée, mais sa façon d'être était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'étais désillusionnée, forcée à revenir dans le monde réel de façon brutale. Cette prise de conscience était déroutante. Comme si j'avais essayé de me voiler la face sans cesse, gardant une part de naïveté alors que je savais au fond de moi que je me mentais à moi-même. J'étais déçue, mais une partie de moi savait. Cette perte de candeur me donna l'impression de perdre une part d'insouciance. Je n'étais plus dans le monde sucrée de l'enfance, je devais faire face à la réalité. Et c'était dur. Je voulais être une adulte dans le monde des enfants. Or c'était impossible. Je voulais être considérée comme mature, mais rester dans le monde insouciant de la jeunesse, dénué de responsabilités, de déceptions, de trahisons. Parce que oui, c'était exactement ça. J'avais l'impression d'être trahie. Il cultivait une image d'homme qu'il n'était pas. Et maintenant je le voyais sous son vrai jour. Et il était loin de la perfection que chacun de ses mots souhaitait faire croire.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher. Oh non ! Je ne voulais pas le croiser. Surtout pas ! Si c'était pour qu'il me refasse une remarque mesquine, pas la peine de tenter le diable !

Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre. Si j'étais descendue, c'est justement parce que je voulais m'aérer ! Je savais qu'il allait bientôt me voir et ma seule option de repliement, excepté les escaliers, c'était les toilettes. _Bon... quand on a plus le choix ..._ J'entrais et ferma la porte derrière moi juste quand je le vis passer la porte du salon. C'était moins une !

Je m'assis sur la lunette fermée des toilettes et attendis. Je voulais être sûre qu'il soit parti. J'entendis une démarche dans le couloir puis plus rien. J'attendis encore une minute pour être sûre mais aucun bruits ne me parvins. _La voie est libre ! _J'actionnais la poignée et sortie. Et je m'arrêtais net, mon coeur ratant un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il était appuyé contre le mur, mains dans les poches, le regard fixé droit sur moi, aussi magnifique que d'habitude. _Calme-toi ! _Un petit sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. _Fous-toi de moi, je te dirais rien !_

Il se décolla du mur d'un mouvement souple et approcha de moi sans retirer ses mains de ses poches. Son regard vrilla le mien pendant que son visage pris une expression moqueuse, ironique. Sans me lâcher des yeux, il leva un sourcil, l'air faussement curieux.

"Grosse comission ?"

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Mon visage devint instantannément rouge. D'abord de gêne, puis ensuite de colère. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et mes doigts me picotaient. Je mourrais d'envie de lui foutre une baffe, pour effacer cet air suffisant de son visage. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il porta ses doigts sur sa joue qui commençait à rougir, pendant que ma main était toujours levée vers lui. OH. MON. DIEU. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Est-ce que je venais vraiment de lui mettre une claque ? J'avais mis une claque à Robert Pattinson ?!? Etais-je devenue complètement folle ?!

Je sentis la colère quitter mes traits, pour être remplacée par de la surprise, et de l'inquiétude. Et si il portait plainte contre moi ? Il pourrait non ? Il avait sûrement de très bons avocats ! Et l'amende serait sûrement énorme ! Je pourrais jamais payer ! Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?!!

Son regard se fixa de nouveau dans le mien. Il brillait étrangement. Ma main me picotait, mes terminaisons nerveuses douloureuses à cause de la violence de mon geste. J'avais du lui faire mal. Il approcha plus près et je vis la marque de mes doigts s'imprimer peu à peu sur sa joue. Ma réaction a peut-être été _un peu _excessive. Il baissa le visage vers moi et attrapa la main qui venait de s'abattre sur son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'intérieur, faisant battre mon coeur plus fort pendant que mon estomac fit un bond. Son geste était ... tendre ? doux ? Toute la moquerie avait déserté ses traits.

"Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?"

Et il me refit le coup du sourire en coin. Sa voix n'avait été qu'arrogance. Grr ! Qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait m'agacer ! C'était les montagnes russes avec lui ! Un coup agressif, un coup moqueur, un coup seducteur. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser, jamais à quoi m'attendre ! Quand j'attendais sa colère, il était séducteur et quand j'attendais de la tendresse, il était arrogant. Ses réactions étaient totalement inédites, tellement à l'opposé de mes pensées !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa moquerie. Colère ? Impassibilité ? Je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction. Déjà, il avait pu voir que ses réflexions me faisaient réagir, pas question de continuer sur cette voie ! Il fallait qu'il croit que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune influence sur moi. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il pense avoir un quelconque ascendant sur moi.

J'arrachais ma main d'entre ses doigts et pris un ton sec, froid.

"Ca va très bien, merci de ta sollucitude."

Et je m'éloignais vers la cuisine. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je voulais faire ! Mais c'était sans compter _sa_ réaction. Il me retint par le poignet et me tira vers lui.

"Tu es sûre hein ? Je ne voudrais pas être fautif d'une quelconque souffrance pour toi."

Je savais très bien qu'il se moquait de moi. Il voulait me faire tourner en bourrique, et le pire c'est que ça marchait ! J'avais beau essayer d'échapper à son emprise, c'est comme si, quelque soit ma réaction, elle lui convenait.

"Je dois sûrement avoir quelque chose pour apaiser ta douleur..."

Il avait approché son visage de mon oreille et m'avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille. Je sentis les cheveux de ma nuque se redresser à l'entente de ces paroles chuchotées. Son souffle avait balayé mon cou, provoquant un frisson le long de mon dos. Mon coeur résonna dans mes tempes. _Ne te laisse pas avoir ! _

"Tu pourrais peut-être venir dans ma chambre... Je prendrais soin de toi ..."

J'eus peur de flancher pendant un instant. Le sentir si proche, sa respiration resonnant dans mes tympans, son odeur ennivrant mes sens, sa voix de velour m'envoûtant. _Ce n'est qu'une tactique pour te ridiculiser ! Ne sois pas comme toutes ces filles idiotes !_

Mon esprit était embué. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je me sentais tomber dans une douce torpeur, comme fiévreuse. Mes yeux se fermèrent un peu.

_"Je savais que tu craquais pour elle..."_

_"Tu es parfaite pour lui..."_

_"Un réveil avec des caresses et des baisers est plus qu'agréable ..."_

_"Il est hors de question que je sorte avec elle ! C'est une fan !"_

_"... Parasite"_

_"Parasite..."_

Parasite. Voilà comment il me considérait. Ce mot me fit reprendre conscience. Il n'avait pas du se passer plus de cinq secondes depuis sa dernière phrase. Je m'écartais de lui et libéra mon poignet d'un coup sec. J'avais toute ma tête à présent. Quelle idiote ! Comment ais-je pu tomber dans un piège si évident ?! Il devait sûrement se dire que, tant qu'à me supporter, autant passer du bon temps ! Comme si j'allais finir dans ses draps ! Hors de question ! Je ne serais certainement pas une énième fille-kleenex !

"J'ai dit que ça allait."

Ma voix était sans timbre, blanche. Respirer une bouffée d'air dénué de sa fragance m'aida à reprendre totalement pied en la réalité et effaça les derniers résidus de désir ou d'envie qui s'insinuaient encore en moi.

Sans un dernier regard pour lui je m'éloignais vers la cuisine. Il n'essaya pas de me retenir cette fois. C'était déjà ça. J'espèrais qu'il avait compris que je ne serais pas de passage dans son lit de si tôt ! Il avait beau être mon fantasme numéro un, je n'étais pas dupe. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à le fréquenter de manière intime.

Une fois à l'abris dans la cuisine, je me servis un grand verre d'eau glacé et le but à petites gorgées. Je m'éfforçais de calmer mon coeur qui battait à tout rompre depuis que j'étais sortie des toilettes.

Mon regard se posa sur la table où subsistaient les restes de leur goûter avorté, à lui et Rachel. Instantannément les paroles de cette dernière me revinrent en tête. Ce mec devait vraiment se comporter comme le dernier des goujats, séduisant les filles grâce à sa célébrité pour les amener jusqu'à son lit avant de les congédier avec indifférence. J'étais déçue. S'il y avait bien une personnalité de tabloïd que je ne pensais pas comme ça, c'était bien lui ! Les paparazzis prenaient rarement des photos de lui avec une fille ou quelque chose du genre. Ces derniers temps, les seules photos qui apparaissaient sur les pages de papier glacé étaient des clichés avec Kristen Stewart, l'actrice qui jouait le rôle de Bella. On les voyait d'ailleurs très complices. D'où les rumeurs de romance qui planaient au-dessus de leur têtes ! Etaient-ils véritablement ensembles ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un coup de pub ? Je me voyais mal aller lui poser la question ! Et puis, je m'en fichais !

_Menteuse._

Non, il peut fréquenter qui il veut, ça m'est complètement égal !

_Menteuse._

Ma propre conscience était contre moi. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas tort après tout. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse. Enfin, ça c'était plutôt avant. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant ça va moins m'atteindre, vu son comportement ! Et puis, je n'avais pas à être jalouse ! Il ne me connaissait même pas !!

_Maintenant si._

Hum... Oui... Certes... Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se fichait comme d'une guigne de moi ! Et ça m'arrangeait bien !

_Menteuse._

Mon Jiminy Cricket intérieur à tendance à radoter, vous ne trouvez pas ?! Bon d'accord, j'avoue que, bien qu'il soit le dernier des goujats, il n'en restait pas moins très, _très_, sexy. Et particulièrement doué pour ce qui était de faire craquer une fille ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment j'avais failli me laisser tenter il y a à peine dix minutes, alors que j'étais en colère contre lui. Alors oui, j'étais un peu déçue qu'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi, si ce n'est pour que je finisse dans son lit. C'est vrai que son comportement envers moi m'attristait mais je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat ! Contente madame la conscience ?

_Ca peut aller ..._

Dieu que cette petite voix est agaçante ! Jamais contente !

Je posais mon verre dans l'évier et resta un petit moment appuyée contre le plan de travail, le regard perdu vers le jardin que j'observais sans le voir à travers la grande baie vitrée qui menait à la véranda.

Cette journée était décidemment riche en émotions ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle était interminable, comme si le temps s'étirait. La situation était tellement surréaliste ! Dire que ce matin encore je ne me doutais de rien avant ce coup de sonnette. J'avais vaqué à mes occupations habituelles sans me soucier du reste. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le réveil avait été brutal !

Je repris le chemin de l'étage, tout en priant pour ne pas le croiser à nouveau. Mes prières furent apparemment exaucées étant donnée que je pus arriver jusque dans le couloir en ne voyant personne. J'allais entrer dans ma chambre lorque mon regard se fixa sur la porte de la chambre de Rachel. Je devrais peut-être aller la voir ? Peut-être qu'elle voudrait parler un peu ? Elle avait eu l'air tellement bouleversée !

Je frappais doucement sur le panneau en bois.

"C'est qui ?"

Cette voix ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Rachel.

"Je ... C'est Sarah ..."

Il y eut un petit silence avant que sa voix ne retraverse la porte.

"Oh... Entre."

Je tournais la poignée doucement et referma derrière moi. Elle était vraissemblablement en train de travailler, elle leva les yeux de son cahier un instant pour me regarder puis recommença à écrire.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

Jamais elle n'avait été si froide.

"Euh... Pas spécialement non... C'est juste que..."

Elle posa son stylo et se tourna vers moi.

"Sarah, j'ai pas vraiment le temps là ! Alors soit tu parles, soit tu sors. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de te décider rapidement."

Sa voix claqua, sèche. Et elle me blessa. Elle n'avait pas à me parler comme ça parce qu'elle était énervée contre son frère. Je n'avais pas à subir les frais du comportement immature et imbécile de Rob. Hors de question que je sois victime de ses agissements à sa place.

"Tu avais l'air bouleversée tout à l'heure, alors je voulais voir comme ça allait. Mais visiblement, tout va bien pour toi. Je te laisse reprendre tes activités, je ne viendrais plus te faire perdre ton temps, rassure-toi."

Je tournais les talons et ouvris la porte violemment. J'étais blessée et énervée.

"Sarah, attends..."

Son timbre tremblait dans l'air, timide et incertain, presque misérable. Elle avait vraiment l'air pas bien.

"Je... Excuse-moi. J'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi. Tu veux juste être gentille. Je suis vraiment désolée..."

Entendre sa voix étranglée dans sa gorge serrée me destabilisa un peu. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son frère était un abruti !

Je pris une inspiration puis referma doucement la porte et retourna près d'elle. J'attrapais sa main et la conduit jusqu'à son lit. Elle aurait vraiment mérité que je continue sur ma lancée et la laisse toute seule, mais elle avait parlé si bas...

"Aller, raconte-moi..."

Je vis ses yeux humides et plus une once de colère ne subsista en moi.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

"Tout à l'heure... avec Rob, dans la cuisine on... on parlait et... et..."

Sa gorge était serrée et quelques spasmes lui donnaient des difficultés à parler.

Je mis mon bras autours de ses épaules et elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

"Aller Duracell, calme-toi... respire et raconte-moi, on a tout le temps."

Petit à petit, sa respiration se calma et reprit un rythme régulier.

Je devrais lui dire que j'avais surpris la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son frère... mais en même temps j'appréhendais sa réaction...

"Je... Rachel ? J'ai... quelque chose à t'avouer, avant que tu commences..."

Un petit silence accueillit mes paroles et elle me fit finalement signe de continuer.

"Tout à l'heure, je suis redescendue et... j'ai entendu ta conversation... avec Robert... Je sais que c'est pas bien mais... c'était plus fort que moi en quelque sorte et... j'aurais du signaler ma présence mais je l'ai pas fait et, je comprendrais tout à fait si tu..."

"Sarah !"

Elle m'avait coupé la parole. Je crois que je suis bonne pour des reproches...

"Sarah, arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça ! N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait fait pareil !"

"Alors tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'est sûr ?"

"Mais non ! Et puis, au moins, j'aurais pas à répéter ce qu'on s'est dit Rob et moi !"

Elle rit doucement et je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

"C'est à cause de ça que tu étais si bouleversée ? Parce que ton frère enchaîne les poufs ?"

Elle rit encore plus.

"Je crois bien oui ! Mais dis comme ça ça parait nul ! C'est vrai quoi, je devrais m'en ficher ! C'est sa vie, pas la mienne ! Mais ... j'aimerais tellement qu'il fréquente une fille bien, posée, gentille, qui saurait l'aimer et... je sais pas... "

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas de frères et soeurs, mais je pense que je réagirais exactement comme toi... C'est tout à fait normal, rassure-toi ! Et je pense que ce que tu lui as dit va le faire réfléchir. Il peut pas rester insensible après ça, surtout quand on voit à quel point ça t'affecte ! Je pense qu'il prendra en compte ce que tu as dit..."

"J'espère..."

On resta un petit moment silencieuses. Je me demandais combien de filles est-ce qu'il avait fréquenté ? Cinquante ? Cent ? Cinq cent ? Je suis sûre qu'il se souvient même pas de leur prénom trois jours plus tard, si il a su leur prénom un jour je veux dire !

L'horloge de l'entrée sonna et indiqua qu'il était sept heures. Catherine et Ronald ne vont pas tarder. J'ai l'impression que cette journée est interminable !

"Rachel ? Tu viens ? Je vais préparer le dîner."

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi.

"Avec plaisir ! Quel est le menu de ce soir ?"

"A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis... T'as une idée ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Je pense que nous allons devoir inspecter les placards en quête d'inspiration divine !"

J'éclatais de rire avant de l'attraper par la main et de la trainer jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle sautilla d'un placard à l'autre, émettant suggestion sur suggestion et ajoutant un petit commentaire.

"Alooors, qu'avons-nous là ? Haricots verts ? Oh non ! J'aime pas ça ! Déjà c'est vert... Ca donne pas envie de les manger ! Petits pois ? Epinards ? Choux de Bruxelles ? Mais je comprends pas ! C'est tout vert ça ! Ils avaient plus de couleur au moment de créer les légumes ou quoi ?! C'est vrai quoi, imagine les épinards ce serait rose, ça donnerait plus envie hein ! D'ailleurs, tu sais que, les médicaments, des fois ils ont des couleurs comme ça, et bah, c'est justement pour donner envie aux gens de les prendre ! D'un côté c'est bien, mais imagine que quelqu'un en prenne sans s'arrêter tellement il trouve ça beau, comme des Smarties genre, et bah, c'est dangereux pour la santé non ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Nan parce que je pense que ça peut vraiment créer de vrais problèmes... Avec tout ces gens qui se suicident avec les médicaments... Tu crois qu'on peut mourir si on avale trop d'aspirine ? Parce que, imagine qu'un jour j'ai super mal au ventre alors j'en prends plein, et PAF je meurs ! Ce serait pas de ma faute ! J'avais mal au ventre et voilà ! Ohh ! Si on faisait un gratin ? C'est bon les gratins ! J'aime surtout le fromage grillé dessus ! Je pourrais en manger sans m'arrêter... Dis, imaginons que le gratin soit comme les médicaments, si j'en mange trop, je meurs ?"

Cette fille était épuisante ! Mais j'étais ravie de voir qu'elle ne broyait plus du noir !

Après encore dix minutes de monologue intense sur le choix du repas, nous avions choisi le gratin. Et après, elle en allait encore de ses commentaires sur la préparation !

"Tu crois pas que les tranches de pomme de terre sont trop épaisses ? Parce si elles sont trop grosses, ça va cuire trop lentement et du coup le fromage sera trop grillé ! Nan parce que, le fromage grillé, j'aime bien, mais trop grillé c'est pas super cool... Tu sais pourquoi les pommes de terre on appelle ça des patates ? Parce que, c'est vrai quoi, y'a pas vraiment de rapport... A part le P et le T... et le S ! Si on met au pluriel, sinon y'a que le P et le T... Vraiment je comprends pas ! Tu crois qu'un jour, un mec il s'est levé le matin et il a eu une révélation ? "Nous allons appeler les pommes de terre, patates !" Et hop, ça a changé la face du monde... N'empêche s'il il a déposé l'idée il doit être hyper riche maintenant... Vu comment tout le monde dit patate... Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu crois que je dois lui payer des droits là ? Parce que j'ai dit plein de fois patate non ? Je crois... J'l'ai dit au moins quatre fois non ?"

Epuisante je vous dit ! Mais je rigolais bien !

Je sortis un moule et mis une couche de pomme de terre au fond, puis de la crème fraiche et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au fromage rapé sur le dessus. Nous avions mit le four à préchauffer entre deux monologues de Rachel et je réglais la minuterie. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la table !

Je tendis les set de tables à Rachel et elle continua à commenter !

"Sarah ? Pourquoi on appelle ça un set de table ? Il est marrant ce mot, set. C'est quoi ? Un homonyme non ? Parce que y'a sept le chiffre, set, comme le set de table là, un mec du lycée qui s'appelle Seth... C'est comme vert, y'en a plein ! Y'a la couleur, le verre en verre, vers, genre, je vais vers là-bas, ver comme le ver de terre... D'ailleurs un ver de terre on appelle ça un lombric aussi... A la base c'est lombric... C'est comme les patates ça ! Ca s'appelle lombric, qui c'est le zigoto qui a décidé d'appeler ça un ver ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Je viens de redire patate ! Oh ! Et la encore ! Je vais me ruiner en copyright !!!"

Le four bipa lorsque Catherine passa le pas de la porte, rapidement suivi par Ronald. Timing parfait !

"Bonsoir ! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Rachel sortit en sautillant de la cuisine et je la suivais de près, la démarche plus calme.

"On est là nous ! D'ailleurs le repas est prêt ! On va encore se régaler aujourd'hui, Sarah a fait un truc trop bon !"

"Génial !! Comment on va faire pour se passer de toi Sarah ?!"

Catherine rit et je me sentis devenir rouge.

"Je me lave les mains et j'arrive ! Aller donc vous installer, je dirais à Rob de descendre en passant devant sa chambre !"

Elle embrasse sa fille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ronald nous dit bonjour à son tour avant d'aller s'asseoir à la cuisine, rapidement suivi de Rachel. Je sortais le plat du four et découpa les parts et commença à servir les plats.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis autour de la table de la cuisine et j'avais déjà eu droit à une avalanche de compliments. J'étais assise à ma place attitrée, la même que ce midi, face à Rob et je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui, plus gênée qu'autre chose après la claque monumentale que je lui avait mise. Il l'avait bien cherché mais ma réaction a été assez disproportionnée... En même temps, son commentaire était plus que désobligeant et moqueur. Et le comportement qu'il a eu après, à jouer le séducteur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il essaie de jouer à ça avec moi. Même si je suis fan, je ne suis pas idiote au point de lui tomber dans les bras sous prétexte qu'il a fait un commentaire appréciateur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ne se comporte pas comme ça avec moi. Parce que, même s'il m'agaçait au plus haut point, il n'en était pas moins le comble du sexy. Mes résolutions de rester froide et distante risquent d'être mises à rude épreuve s'il continue à me draguer comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure. Il me rendait complètement dingue ! Fébrile avec le désir bouillonnant dans les veines à chaque fois que je l'aperçois. Ses cheveux dans lesquels je n'ai qu'une envie, passer mes doigts. Ses magnifiques yeux gris dans lesquels je rêve de me noyer. Cette mâchoire tellement carrée que je me languis d'embrasser... _Aaahhh ! Calme-toi Sarah ! Respire ! _

J'avais risqué un coup d'oeil vers lui et ça n'avait pas loupé, il me fixait juste à ce moment-là ! Mon coeur manqua un battement avant de redoubler pendant qu'une nuée de papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. _Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être si sexy !_ S'il continuait à me regarder comme ça, j'allais _vraiment _avoir du mal à m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Et ce serait _vraiment_ une mauvaise idée ! Surtout avec la réputation de coureur de jupon qui le précède ! Hors de question que je sois une de ces idiotes de passage dans son lit ! En plus, on vit ensemble, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Imaginez l'ambiance après ça ... ! _Hep hep hep !_ _Je m'égare ! On en est pas là du tout ! _N'empêche, combien de filles peuvent se vanter d'avoir perdu leur virginité avec _LUI_ ?!! ... A la réflexion, il doit y en avoir plusieurs ... Pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée me démoralise-t-elle ?!

Le diner se passa sans événement spécial. Catherine et Ronald racontèrent quelques anecdotes de bureau, Rachel nous parla des derniers potins du lycée et lui, il resta silencieux. D'ailleurs, aussitôt le repas terminé, il se leva comme s'il avait des scarabés dans son pantalon et fila dans sa chambre.

Rachel avait une dissertation à finir et ses parents voulaient regarder un film mais ça ne me disait rien.

C'est ainsi que je finis dans ma chambre à lire. _Pour changer ! _

Au bout d'un moment mes yeux commencèrent à me picoter et à se fermer tous seuls, je cornais alors le haut de la page et éteignit la lumière avant de me glisser sous les draps. L'étage était très silencieux et, à un moment, j'entendis une sorte de mélodie. Je me relevais et me laissais guider par le son. Ca ressemblait à une guitare. Là où le son était le plus fort correspondait à la porte communiquante. Je collais mon oreille contre elle et ferma les yeux pour me concentrer uniquement sur ce que j'entendais. Des cordes pincées et frottées et, quelques secondes plus tard, le murmure d'une voix grave qui fredonne. Sa voix.

Combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée là à l'écouter ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai même faillis m'endormir là, assis sur le sol, la tête plaquée contre le porte, bercée par la douce mélodie qui venait jusqu'à moi.

Je retournais alors dans mon lit et, une fois la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, j'essayais d'écouter encore et de me remémorer ce que j'avais entendu. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais endormie.

_**ALOOOORS ?? **_


	8. Note

_**Bonsoir**_

_**Désolée mais ce post n'est pas quelque chose de très joyeux...**_

_**Je vous annonce juste que, cette fiction est une sorte de lien entre moi et une personne que je considérais comme mon amie... Ce soir, cette personne m'a dit des choses, plus ou moins blessantes, même si je sais très bien que je ne suis pas innocente dans l'histoire et que j'ai plutôt mérité ces mots... **_

_**Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai plus vraiment le coeur à continuer pour l'instant... Je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, loin de là ! Peut-être même allez-vous de nouveau me lire d'ici quelques jours mais pour l'instant, il m'est difficile d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux, sur la confiance et l'amour qu'on partage avec des gens...**_

_**J'espère poster de nouveau très vite, peut-être cette note aura-t-elle disparut demain... J'en sais rien ! Je suis encore un peu sous le choc c'est tout. D'ailleurs, V. si tu me lis, sache que je me ferais un plaisir d'apposer le point final de cette histoire, juste pour prouver que je suis capable de faire des choses bien. Si tant est que cette fiction est bien... Enfin bref !**_

_**Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous (un peu d'espoir ne fait jamais de mal !)**_

_**J'espère ne perdre aucun d'entre vous, mes chers lecteurs ! Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaires qui étaient tous au rendez-vous lors du post du POV Sarah du chapitre 6 :) Merci également de m'avoir ajoutée dans vos différentes listes d'alertes et de favoris :)**_

_**Passez tous un bon week end :)**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**L.**_

_**EDIT du 1er Mars 2010**_

_**Bonsoir !! **_

_**Me revoilà ! **_

_**Eh oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre et au contraire de me mettre à fond dans cette fiction pour me changer les idées ! **_

_**Donc vous devriez avoir la possibilité de lire le POV Rob du chapitre 6 d'ici peu de temps je l'espère, je m'y met dès ce soir :)**_

_**Merci encore pour votre soutien, vos reviews me sont allées droit au coeur (d'ailleurs, 100 reviews ! Wow !!) ! Merci vraiment de m'avoir fait part de vos encouragements :)**_

_**A très très très très vite**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous**_

_**L.  
**_


	9. Chapter 6 partie 2 Robert

**Hey guys ! **

**Me revoilà ! Je suis officiellement libre de toutes contraintes ! J'ai passé mon dernier examen lundi et je suis donc maintenant pleine de temps libre pour pouvoir vous publier le POV Robert du chapitre 6 ! J'espère que je pourrais aussi vous publier le chapitre 7 dans la foulée ! Parce que je suis en ce moment même en train de chercher un petit boulot pour l'été pour me faire un peu de sous ! Voilà voilà **

**En parlant de chapitre 7, j'ai déjà quelques idées mais, si vous avez des suggestions, des envies particulières ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir, je me ferais un plaisir d'intégrer à ma fiction vos apports !**

**Écrire m'a manqué, lire vos reviews plus adorables les unes que les autres m'a manqué ! J'espère que, même si l'attente a été longue, vous serez au rendez-vous **

**Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps, je me tais, promis !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire **** On se retrouve en bas )**

**Enjoy !**

POV Robert P.

Je continuais de l'observer pendant tout le reste du repas, ne m'en lassant pas. Mon seul regret fut qu'elle garda le visage baissé sur son assiette, me privant de la vue de ses jolis yeux bleus.

Cette fille ne devait pas être humaine, elle m'avait ensorcelé tellement rapidement … Il fallait que je prenne mes distances. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur étant donné que je lui suis insupportable… Mais il y a un problème : je commence à baisser la garde, et ça c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. Si je veux garder de la distance avec elle il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle m'apprécie, et encore moins que je m'attache à elle ! Je ne peux pas prendre de tels risque. Après tout je suis un acteur, je devrais pouvoir jouer ce rôle, celui du jeune homme moqueur et agaçant. Je n'avais qu'à voir ça comme un nouveau contrat, un nouveau personnage dans lequel je devais me glisser.

Rachel commença à ramasser les plats, bien vite aidée par Sarah. Mon rôle commençait maintenant. _Moteur… Action !_

Je me levais et disparu à la suite de mes parents, discutant plus ou moins avec eux.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était éviter un maximum d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle et, si ça se produisait, je n'avais qu'à jouer mon personnage à fond. J'étais tout à fait capable de faire ça. _En théorie du moins_.

Mes parents commencèrent à se préparer à repartir au bureau et Rachel arriva à ce moment-là.

« Sois gentil, ok ? »

Elle m'avait dit ça d'un ton tellement sérieux que ça m'étonna. Être gentil ? C'était l'exact opposé des résolutions que je venais de prendre. Je ne pouvais pas être gentil. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas répondre ça à ma sœur. En plus, entre temps Sarah nous avait rejoint dans l'entrée et disait au revoir à mes parents. Je me contentais d'adresser un vague hochement de tête à ma sœur en espérant que ça suffirait.

Papa et Maman partirent les premiers, Rachel faisant ses adieux à Sarah à grands renforts de baisers et d'étreintes. À la voir comme ça, on aurait jamais pu croire qu'elles allaient se retrouver dans à peine quelques heures. Enfin, ma sœur passa la porte et Sarah ferma sur elle. Elle s'appuya sur la porte close en fermant les yeux, l'air épuisée, vidée. Il aurait fallu que je parte. Si je voulais respecter ma décision, je _devais_ partir. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je la regarde. J'en avais _besoin_ en quelque sorte. Alors c'est ce que je fis. Je plongeais mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et je l'observais. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient si joliment son visage au teint clair. Sa petite bouche où résidait encore la trace lointaine d'un léger sourire. Ce t-shirt infiniment simple mais qui lui allait si bien. Et son jean, brut et tellement moulant qu'on aurait pu le croire cousu à même sa peau. Et enfin, ses petits pieds chaussés d'immenses chaussons à l'effigie de Betty Boop. Niveau crédibilité, elle perdait des points mais, je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, ces pantoufles lui ajoutaient une part de charme enfantin et naïf totalement craquant. Je remontais mes yeux le long de son corps et finis par rencontrer son regard azur.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire que me regarder ? »

Son ton cassant m'étonna. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse dire un truc pareil. Je fus déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de répondre simplement, sur un ton assez neutre. Je n'avais pas envie de risquer une nouvelle confrontation.

« Pour l'instant non… »

Elle répondit en moins d'une seconde de réflexion, au tac au tac.

« Alors tu as vite intérêt à te trouver une occupation ! »

Cette phrase m'étonna de nouveau, et j'oubliais de nouveau mes résolutions, laissant ma curiosité l'emporter.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Elle se retourna et attrapa une veste sur la patère de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Parce que je sors. »

Et elle ferma la porte d'un coup sec derrière elle, sans néanmoins la claquer.

Cette fille était un véritable ouragan et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier la faire sortir de ses gonds. Cette lueur d'énervement qui flamboyait dans ses yeux, la colère qui lui faisait un peu perdre ses moyens, ce qui faisait ressortir son léger accent lorsqu'elle parlait, et ses sourcils qui se fronçait légèrement, j'adorais ça. J'aimais même un peu trop ça pour mon propre bien !

Par la vitre de verre sablée de la porte je devinais sa silhouette debout, elle s'éloigna un peu et devint toute petite. Elle avait dû s'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

Comme si je ne savais pas que sa sortie n'était qu'un prétexte ! Elle était en chaussons nom d'un chien ! Je devais cependant admettre qu'elle ne manquait pas de talent, niveau improvisation.

J'entendais sa voix de loin. A qui parlait-elle ? Sa voix semblait légèrement différente. Je collais mon nez sur la vitre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais rien. Elle parlait toute seule ? Puis je compris, elle devait être au téléphone. Et elle parlait en français. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle téléphone à son petit ami ? Avait-elle un petit ami ? Mes faibles notions de français ne me permettaient pas de trancher. En plus de ça, je n'entendais pratiquement rien !

Je suis resté un petit moment, planté là, dans l'entrée à penser, regardant distraitement la silhouette sombre de Sarah se découper sur la vitre. Et mes réflexions ont du durer un certain temps puisque je la vis se lever. Il fallait que je bouge ! J'allais quand même pas me laisser surprendre !

Je fonçais dans le salon, attrapant un livre au hasard sur l'étagère et l'ouvrant à une page inconnue. Je m'assis et fis semblant de lire, comme si ça faisait un moment que j'étais là. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis le froissement des vêtements lorsqu'elle retira sa veste. Et ses pas qui approchaient. Elle apparut sur le seuil du salon, et ne parut pas me voir, marchant, presque flottant tant sa démarche était aérienne, vers la cuisine.

« Rapide cette balade… »

C'était moi qui venais de dire ça ? Etais-je devenu fou ?

Je la vis sursauter avant de se tourner dans ma direction, l'air un peu perdu.

« Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Marrant, j'aurais cru que la vie d'une star de cinéma serait plus palpitante. »

Sa voix était déformée par le sarcasme et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle disparut par la porte battante de la cuisine.

Je restais assis dans mon fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la cuisine. Cette fille avait un sens de la répartie plus que développé.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle n'était toujours pas ressortie. C'est à ce moment-là que les pires scénarios catastrophes commencèrent à affluer dans mon esprit. Et si elle avait eu un malaise ? Et si elle s'était assommée en ouvrant un placard ? Et si elle s'était noyée dans l'évier ? Et si un serial killer était dans la cuisine et la menaçait d'une arme ? Et si elle s'était faite enlevée par les extrater…

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, stoppant mon imagination tellement prolifique. Je ne la quittais pas de yeux et remarquai qu'elle accéléra le pas en arrivant dans le salon, à mon plus grand regret. _À mon plus grand regret ?_ Ok, ça y est, j'ai pété les plombs. Je dois l'EVITER ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Mais … Tout ce que je veux en fait c'est provoquer de nouvelles confrontations. Je voulais l'agacer pour voir ses yeux briller de colère et ses joues prendre cette si jolie teinte rosée. Je voulais sentir l'air devenir électrique et savoir qu'elle se retenait à deux mains pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Non pas pour m'embrasser mais pour me gifler. Elle était tellement craquante quand elle serrait les poings de colère en faisant cette petite moue, sourcils froncés. Mais je dois admettre qu'elle a un impressionnant self-control. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait déjà frappé et hurlé dessus.

Elle avait disparu. Encore.

Je posais mon livre sur la table et montai dans ma chambre, à l'affût du moindre bruit. A peine avais-je clos la porte que je me précipitais sur la porte communicante, l'oreille collée contre le panneau de bois de la porte. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais, même en me concentrant de toutes mes forces sur mon sens auditif, je n'entendis rien.

Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, ma main s'était posée sur la poignée. Il me suffisait de l'actionner et je la verrais. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je mis toute ma volonté à m'éloigner et ce fut aussi difficile de rester sur mon lit.

Cette fille était dangereuse. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais elle exerçait sur moi une attraction incomparable, elle me rendait fou. _Stop ! Je ne PEUX pas ! Elle fan, toi idole. Fan + idole = gros problèmes à l'horizon. Alors tu te CALMES._

Je me jetais en arrière contre les oreillers, un bras sur les yeux, en soupirant.

Je ne pouvais pas et… Je devais être atteint d'un syndrome dérivant de la souche Carmen. Vous savez, ce drôle de truc, « suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis. » J'en étais pas là. Pas encore. Pour l'instant j'en étais encore à la phase gosse gâté pourri. Je pouvais tout avoir mais c'était ce qui m'était interdit que je désirais. Je pouvais fréquenter à peu près n'importe quelle fille sans trop avoir à faire d'effort mais non. Je désirais la seule sur laquelle je ne pouvais jeter mon dévolu. La vie était mal faite.

Je crois que le pire dans cette histoire c'est que, des filles comme elle, j'en ai croisé des centaines sans leur adresser un regards. Des milliers de filles étaient au moins aussi jolies. Alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi le moindre de ses gestes me rendaient fébrile ? La plus minime de ses mimique me mettait dans touts mes états. Sa façon de rougir pour presque rien, sa démarche gracieuse et la façon de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, l'air absent, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait. Son sourire qui creuse ces si jolies fossettes dans le creux de ses joues, son léger accent quand elle parler. Même sa façon de découper ses aliments quand elle mange me rend fou. Et sa manière d'attraper son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres… ses lèvres… j'avais presque été jaloux des aliments qui franchissaient cette barrière.

Je ne la connais pas. Je devrais la détester ! Hier encore je ne l'avais jamais vue ! Alors non, elle n'a pas le droit. Elle n'a pas le droit de me mettre dans des états pareils. Elle n'a pas le droit d'occuper chacune de mes pensées comme elle le fait. Je refuse ! Hors de question que je craque pour elle !

Je me sentais glisser dans le sommeil et, même si je le refusais, même si j'étais contre, je m'endormis en pensant à elle et à son si beau visage. Se pouvait-il qu'après vingt-trois ans de rejet de l'existence de ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, j'en sois victime ?... Quelle ironie du sort… Le destin s'était trouvé une nouvelle cible… Il avait décidemment un drôle de sens de l'humour… Devais-je dire merci ?

Le bruit d'une vibration me réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que… ? Un sms. De pub. Saleté d'opérateur.

Je sortis de ma chambre en me frottant les yeux. Le décalage horaire me faisait souffrir. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'appris que Rachel n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En passant dans le couloir, je vis la porte de la chambre de Sarah entrouverte. Et si… ? Non ! Tu n'iras pas voir !

Malgré moi, mes yeux traînèrent. La pièce était vide, à priori.

Je descendais d'un pas lourd et ensommeillé l'escalier et alla vers le salon, l'esprit encore embrumé par mes rêves. Lorsque je fus sur le seuil de la salle à manger, je fus accueilli par la plus jolie des visions. Sarah était là. Assise en boule sur l'un des fauteuil cabriolet du coin lecture, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et un énorme livre entre les mains. Le soleil l'effleurait doucement, donnant à ses cheveux des éclats d'or et de bronze. La fenêtre était entrouverte et une petite brise remuait les rideaux et agitait les ondulations chocolat de ses cheveux. Le mouvement de sa chevelure, sa position, le calme dans la pièce, tout cela semblait tellement parfait que la scène semblait irréelle. Est-ce que je rêvais encore ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas la déranger et encore moins la faire fuir une fois de plus. Visiblement mes précautions furent satisfaisantes puisqu'elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de son livre alors que je m'allongeais sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Le vibreur de mon téléphone m'avait réveillé mais j'étais encore crevé. La tête posée sur l'accoudoir je la regardais lire. Ses yeux bougeant d'un coin à l'autre de la page, un petit sourire se formant sur le rose de sa bouche quelquefois. A peine avait-elle tourné trois pages que je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir. Je fermant les yeux, arrêtant de lutter contre le sommeil alors que je ne désirais pas la quitter du regard. Mes pensées commencèrent à vagabonder mais je n'étais pas totalement endormi, certains bruits me ramenaient vers la réalité, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. C'est ainsi que j'entendis le bruit sec d'un livre que l'on refermait et le glissement de la couverture contre la table. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se lève et disparaisse mais non, d'après les bruits que j'entendais, elle était encore là. Il me semble que c'est une évolution. Je l'entendis soupirer avant de perdre totalement conscience.

« Rob ? Tu vas te faire mal à la nuque si tu restes dormir ici … Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ton lit … Rob ? »

Ce chuchotement… Cette voix … Cet accent …Sarah…

Voilà qu'elle me hantait jusque dans mes rêves ! Quelque chose secoua mon épaule doucement, un contact chaud et doux.

« Rob, réveille-toi… »

De nouveau cette si jolie voix. Mon imaginaire restituait à la perfection la réalité !

« Rob… »

La chaleur sur mon épaule disparut et revint sur ma joue. Puis sur ma bouche. Ok, je ne pouvais pas rêver une telle sensation !

Mais alors ça voudrait dire que… Non, c'est impossible. Autant de tendresse pour quelqu'un que l'on apprécie pas, elle ne peut pas faire ça… ou peut-être que si ? Tant qu'à être câliné, autant que j'imagine ces caresses venir de qui je veux. En l'occurrence, la possibilité que ce soit celles d'une certaine jeune fille au yeux marine me mettait dans des états pas possibles.

Ses doigt glissèrent dans mes cheveux et s'y perdirent quelques instant. Juste après, un contact différent d'une main apparut sur ma joue. Le bruit me renseigna. Un baiser. C'était un baiser. Ses lèvres, sur ma joue… la plus douce des caresses.

Rappel : en plus du torse, je plus se laver le visage !

La chaleur de sa main revint sur mon épaule, me réchauffant à travers le tissus de mon t-shirt. La prise était un peu plus forte et je me sentis secoué à nouveau.

« Rob, réveille-toi… allez… »

Je bougeais un peu. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller complètement. Plus longtemps je serais « endormi » et plus long sera mon réveil. Peut-être aurais-je même le droit à de nouveaux baisers ? A croire que le Rob inconscient attire plus que le Rob en pleine possession de ses moyens. Endormi je devais sûrement avoir l'air plus vulnérable.

« Tu vas avoir mal au cou, tu seras plus à l'aise dans ton lit… Allez, debout… »

Bon, visiblement elle commençait à perdre patience. J'ouvris les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Et je la vis, assise près de moi, penchée vers mon visage. Elle retira sa main de mon épaule si vite… Comme un réflexe… Et elle rougit.

« Euh … Rachel est arrivée et m'a demandé de te réveiller parce qu'elle avait peur que tu humm… te fasse un torticolis en restant allongé sur le canapé alors… euh… voilà… Désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais tu connais ta sœur, vaut mieux pas la contrarier ! »

Elle commença à se lever et, sans me rendre tout à fait compte de ce que je faisais, j'attrapais son poignet et l'attirai vers moi. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous mes doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser l'intérieur de son poignet avec mon pouce. J'approchais son visage du mien et me laissais envoûté par son odeur sucrée alors que je murmurais quelques mots à son oreille.

« Ne t'excuse pas, un réveil avec des caresses et des baisers est plus qu'agréable… »

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer alors que ses beaux yeux s'assombrissaient. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de mal encore ? Ma remarque était gentille non ? Je ne comprenais pas ses réactions… Comment fonctionnait cette fille ?

« Tout le monde est prêt pour un goûter ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond et quitta le salon au pas de charge. Qu'es-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle au juste ? Je m'assis et me frottai les yeux en baillant.

« T'as faim Rob ? »

Sans répondre je suivis Rachel dans la cuisine. Elle sortit deux mugs, des serviettes et un paquet de gâteaux et s'assit en face de moi à table.

« T'as passé un bon après-midi ? »

« C'est passé lentement ! J'en pouvais plus ! En plus j'ai eu une interro en anglais à cause de cet abruti de Mark Perry qui envoyait des boulettes de papier sur les gens ! Quand je pense qu'il a un an de plus que moi… Mais bon, je pense m'en être pas mal sortie heureusement. Et toi alors ? »

« Oh, tu sais… il ne s'est rien passé de particulièrement palpitant ! Le décalage horaire m'assomme, dès que je reste plus de trois minutes allongé je m'endors ! Mais ça fait tellement de bien d'être ici ! Tu m'as manqué Rach' ! »

Elle attrapa un gâteau et le trempa dans son thé.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à raconter le tournage ? »

Je souris.

« Je pensais le faire à midi mais j'ai eu un… contretemps. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux parler du moment où je t'ai crié dessus ou tu fais allusion à autre chose ? »

Elle me regarda, essayant de garder un air sérieux avant de rire. Les disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps entre elle et moi, et c'était tant mieux.

« Comment va Kristen ? J'ai vu les photos dans les journaux, rassure-moi, tu fais pas de bêtises hein ? »

« De quel genre de bêtise tu veux parler Rachel ? »

« Bêtise du genre coucher avec elle… »

Je ne dis rien un moment, me contentant de boire une gorgée de thé brûlant.

« Rob… »

« Rachel ! Je déteste quand tu prends cet air avec moi ! C'est ma vie ok ? Je suis un grand garçon capable de prendre des décisions. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Satisfaite ? »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne fais que me renseigner. Tu as eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec Sarah ? »

Ma sœur était la reine pour ce qui était du changement de sujet. Je me repassais mentalement les quelques phrases que nous avions échangés juste après le déjeuner. Puis la scène de mon réveil s'imposa à mon esprit. J'étais encore perplexe. Elle avait l'air de détester ma présence, pourtant elle avait été tellement douce et tendre… Ces caresses… et ce baiser… J'avais l'impression de toujours sentir sa bouche sur moi, la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau. Et sa façon de prononcer mon prénom…

Je secouais un peu la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Pas vraiment non… Je te l'ai dit, je me suis endormi tout l'après-midi et quand je suis sorti de ma chambre pour t'attendre dans le salon, je suis encore tombé comme une masse ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu ! Mais tu as eu un réveil plutôt plaisant non ? »

« Ouais… même si je comprends pas trop … Elle… Sarah, elle ne me supporte pas alors pourquoi elle ne s'est pas contentée de me secouer comme un prunier ? Pourquoi elle a été si douce ? »

« C'est parce que je suis trop forte ! Mon stratagème a marché ! Je savais qu'elle flancherait ! Forcément qu'elle te trouve beau… ! »

Je mis un moment à comprendre puis finalement toutes les pièces s'emboîtèrent. _« Rachel est arrivée et m'a demandé de te réveiller… »_ Comment ais-je pu être aussi naïf ? Ma sœur était la plus grande manipulatrice que la Terre ait jamais portée, je devais me méfier davantage ! Une bouffée de rage m'envahit.

« Oui, bravo Rachel ! Tu veux qu'on t'accorde un jour férié ? En attendant, j'ai été surpris ! T'aurais pu me prévenir ou je sais pas ! Et c'est quoi ce bordel de stratagème ? Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire au juste ? »

« Surpris ? C'est ça ouais ! Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre ! C'était un réveil plutôt agréable non ? »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Une fille qui te réveille avec des caresses, c'est toujours bon, qui que soit la fille. Jolie ou non ! »

« Voilà ! Et mon stratagème c'est un plan in-fai-lli-ble ! Elle va te tomber dans les bras, tu vas voir. »

« Pardon ? Mais non ! Rachel, t'arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit quoique ce soit ! Il est hors de question que je sorte avec elle ! C'est une fan ! T'es devenue folle ? »

« Mais Rob ! Si tu refuses de sortir avec tes fans, tu vas finir seul entouré de chats ! Crois-moi, Sarah c'est la fille parfaite. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Et puis, depuis quand tu te mêle de ma vie privée ? Rachel, occupe-toi de tes fesses ok ? J'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« Ah oui ? Parce que c'est vrai que les filles avec qui tu sors sont tellement exceptionnelles ! J'avais oublié ! »

« Rachel ! Tes commentaires sur ma vie amoureuse tu te les garde. J'ai pas besoin de connaître ton avis. Les filles que je fréquente, tu ne les connais même pas, alors de quel droit tu te permets de les juger ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Rachel, ma petite sœur, s'apprête à me faire un sermon ! Bien sûr que ma vie amoureuse est assez décousue mais je n'ai pas besoin de connaître son opinion. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller seul. Qu'elle essaie de jouer les entremetteuses entre Sarah et moi me sidère !

« Mais j'ai pas besoin de les connaître pour savoir que ce sont des idiotes ! Si c'était pas le cas, tu ne les enchaînerais pas. Si c'était des filles bien, tu resterais avec. Sauf que c'est pas ce qui se passe. Et n'envisage même pas de nier ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Elles ont des prénoms débiles du genre Cherry et une intelligence inversement proportionnelle à la taille de leur bonnet de soutien-gorge ! Ce sont des profiteuses qui ne te prennent la main que pour t'entraîner dans un magasin et te montrer ce pour quoi elles veulent que tu dégaines ta carte de crédit. Ta célébrité leur permet de rentrer en soirée, soirée dans lesquelles elles draguent tout ce qui bouge sans aucun respect pour toi ! J'en ai marre de te voir avec des filles qui ne te méritent pas ! Des filles qui se joue de toi et de la confiance que tu leur accorde. J'en ai marre de voir mon frère sortir avec des filles qui n'en valent pas la peine ! J'aimerais qu'un jour tu me présente une personne avec laquelle tu sortiras et qui sera capable de te respecter, toi et ta famille, qui sera capable de retenir mon prénom et d'aligner plus de trois phrases intelligibles sans se mettre à rire comme une idiote ! Ce serait trop demander ? »

Jamais je ne me suis fait autant remit en place par quelqu'un. Sous le choc je ne répondait rien. J'étais vraiment abasourdi.

« Et puis, pour ces filles là, tu fais l'effort d'être agréable et sympathique, tu es un modèle de galanterie et d'élégance, alors que tu pourrais aussi bien être le dernier des pourris que ça changerait rien ! Et, juste quand tu as face à toi une fille qui tient la route comme Sarah, qui est très jolie et intelligente, drôle et serviable, digne de confiance et respectueuse, et que ta famille apprécie, tu te comporte comme le dernier des abrutis ! C'est quoi cette logique ? Est-ce que j'ai tout faux sur toi ? Peut-être que je me trompe et qu'en fait tu es loin d'être l'homme le plus adorable du monde. Peut-être que tu mérites que toutes ces filles profitent de toi finalement ? Parce que, crois-moi, quand je vois le comportement que tu as envers Sarah, c'est l'impression que ça donne ! Sauf que tu es mon frère, je sais ce que tu es, et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de droit. Alors agis tel que je t'ai toujours connu. »

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle avait reculé sa chaise et quitté la cuisine d'une démarche lourde et rapide, l'exact opposé de sa légèreté habituelle.

Je pensais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je savais bien sûr qu'elle désapprouvait mon mode de vie mais je ne me serais jamais douté que ça l'affecte autant. Sa voix tremblotante vers la fin ne me laissait aucun doute. Elle avait de la peine et c'était à cause moi. Je n'en reviens pas de m'être rendu compte de rien avant aujourd'hui. Je dois vraiment être égoïste pour avoir agi comme ça.

Je vidais ma tasse dans l'évier et jeta mon biscuit à peine mordillé. Je n'avais plus d'appétit. Je repoussais ma chaise et sorti à mon tour de la cuisine. J'entendis des pas rapides, paniqués, et, juste après j'identifiais le grincement caractéristique de la porte des toilettes. Pourquoi Rachel s'enferme-t-elle dans les toilettes ?

Je commençais à monter les escaliers avant de me raviser. Je ferais mieux d'avoir une conversation avec ma sœur. Mieux valait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

J'attendis patiemment que Rachel sorte des toilettes, appuyé sur le mur du couloir.

Elle en mettait du temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait là-dedans ?

Finalement la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais je fus surpris de voir sortit Sarah et non Rachel. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et s'arrêta, la main encore sur la poignée. Les paroles de Rachel étaient tellement fraîches que je ne pus m'empêcher d'y repenser. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me laisse pas aller ? Sarah est jolie, ma famille l'apprécie donc ce doit être quelqu'un de fiable… et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle avait un effet fou sur moi. Ses doigts et ses lèvres qui me réveillaient me revinrent en mémoire… Dieu sait combien j'aimerais partager cette intimité avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas bon sang !

J'avançais vers elle. Je voulais discuter, essayer de faire ce que Rachel m'avait dit : « être gentil ». Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir, j'entendis ma voix résonner mais je ne saisissais pas le sens de mes paroles. Je ne me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire qu'en croisant le regard gêné puis furieux de Sarah. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire au juste ? Puis je me rendis compte… Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je suis devenu dingue ? Mon cerveau a court-circuité ? Dire _CA _! A _ELLE _! Mourir, il ne me reste plus que ça. Mon corps était en pilote automatique, je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler.

Soudain une chaleur cuisante envahit ma joue et ma tête pivota un peu. Sarah avait encore la main en l'air.

Mes doigts effleurèrent ma pommette. Venait-elle de me gifler ? … Je le mérite. La colère déserta son visage, et l'inquiétude creusa un petit plus entre ses sourcils.

Le pilote automatique qui dirigeait mon corps sans que je puise reprendre le contrôle attrapa la main qui venait de s'abattre sur mon visage. La douceur de sa peau et la finesse de ses articulation me submergèrent et je caressais inconsciemment ses doigts.

« Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

Je lui fit un sourire. Mais la colère revient enflammer ses traits. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais rien faire comme il faut ?

Elle arracha sa main de mes doigts et dit d'une vois distante, sans émotions.

« Ca va très bien, merci de ta sollicitude. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais je rattrapais son poignet. Elle fit volte-face vers moi, entraînant ses beaux cheveux ébène dans le mouvement. Je l'attirais vers moi, un peu plus proche.

« Tu es sûre hein ? Je ne voudrais pas être fautif d'une quelconque souffrance pour toi. »

Mon visage se pencha vers le sien, mes lèvres proches de son oreille.

« Je dois sûrement avoir quelque chose pour apaiser ta douleur... »

« Tu pourrais peut-être venir dans ma chambre... Je prendrais soin de toi ... »

Elle ferma un peu les yeux et je vis un frisson faire apparaître de la chaire de poule sur sa nuque… Elle n'était pas du tout indifférente… Mais alors que je croyais qu'elle allait succomber, elle s'écarta sèchement de moi.

« J'ai dit que ça allait. »

Et elle disparut vers le salon. Ok, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ? Je m'assis sur la première marche des escaliers et tira mes cheveux en arrière. Je suis fou. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à mon comportement.

Je sentais encore ma joue palpiter. Le peau tirait un peu. Elle avait vraiment frappé fort.

Je me levais et alla me jeter sur mon lit.

J'avais besoin d'un débriefing.

Mon pilote automatique est complètement cinglé. L'agacer puis l'allumer, qu'elle technique formidable ! ABRUTI ! ABRUTI ! ABRUTI ! ABRUTI ! Tu as réussi à te mettre ta sœur à dos et maintenant, Sarah qui avait déjà du mal à te blairer, doit maintenant être en train de créer une poupée vaudou à son effigie. Magnifique. Félicitations. Vraiment, bravo ! Tu as tout bon ! ABRUTI !

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir puis quelqu'un qui toquait à une porte. Un silence puis une voix… sa voix…

« Je… C'est Sarah… »

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer et puis plus rien si ce n'est des éclats de voix au loin. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

Je tripotais mon portable en me claquant mentalement quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte communicante. Et si je … ? Non. Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Pourtant mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à la porte et déjà je l'ouvrais.

Je vis d'abord des livres, des dizaines de livres partout où je posais les yeux. Sur le bureau, la table de nuit, le lit, le sol, partout. Je vis un cadre photo sur la tablette qui surplombait le radiateur. J'entrais prudemment, priant pour que personne n'arrive à ce moment-là et attrapa le cadre. Sarah avec ses parents sans doute. Elle était absolument magnifique là-dessus. Le soleil frappait son visage, le rendant encore plus lumineux et ses yeux étaient du même bleu turquoise que la mer qui était en arrière plan. Un grand sourire creusait ses fossettes.

J'entendis dans le couloir une porte s'ouvrir et je couru dans ma chambre, me plaquant contre la porte communicante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, explosant pratiquement. Je pris de longues inspirations pour me calmer.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et posa mon front dans mes bras. Un peu plus et j'étais foutu !

Au bout d'un moment ma nuque devint raide mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je repensais à la sensation du baiser de Sarah et ça me rendait fou, à la fois de désir et de frustration. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour qu'elle ose à nouveau, pour que j'arrive enfin à bien me comporter avec elle, pour qu'elle m'apprécie. Au début de l'après-midi je voulais garder mes distances avec elle mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus. Maintenant que j'avais éprouvé sa douceur, mon seul souhait est de l'avoir près de moi… Comment est-ce que je peux changer aussi radicalement d'état d'esprit en quelques heures ? Je jure que cette fille à un drôle d'effet sur moi.

Mes pensées se mirent à vagabonder loin, loin de mes préoccupations et je me sentis somnoler. Le décalage horaire me faisait tomber comme une marre. Je sursautais un peu quand j'entendis des coups frappés à ma porte.

« Oui ? »

Ma mère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oh ! Tu dormais chéri ? Désolée ! Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on passait à table. »

« OK, j'arrive. Merci M'man. »

Je me levais et passa ma main dans ma nuque avant de secouer la tête pour me réveillée.

Tout le monde était déjà à table lorsque j'arrivais et je pris place face à Sarah qui servait les plats. Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, écoutant les discussions d'une oreille distraite. Je voulais de tout mon cœur qu'elle lève les yeux pour que je puisse voir son adorable visage. Je chipotais dans mon assiette, ayant peur que, si je la lâchais des yeux pour regarder mon plat, elle choisisse ce moment pour lever le regard.

Au bout d'un moment, j'eus le plaisir de voir son visage. Ma patience avait payé. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je la fixais, elle détourna ses beaux yeux des miens et se mit à rougir. Cette coloration sur ses joues la rendait affreusement touchante, vulnérable. Elle ne peut pas contrôler ses rougeurs et ça me permet de savoir ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

Je baissais finalement les yeux sur mon plat et piqua ma fourchette dans une des pommes de terre. Personne ne parut se rendre compte de mon silence, ils étaient touts absorbés dans leurs propres anecdotes et c'était tant mieux. Une fois mon plat vide, je repoussais un peu ma chaise en arrière en m'efforçant d'arrêter de dévorer du regard la jeune fille assise face à moi. Malheureusement, je n'y arrivais pas. J'adorais suivre des yeux les ondulations désordonnées de ses cheveux bruns, j'aimais regarder ses petites mains tenir son verre et le porter à sa jolie bouche. Oh mon Dieu, je la voulait. Vraiment. Et je ne pouvais pas. Mais je crois que si je reste un peu trop longtemps avec elle là, je vais lui sauter dessus. D'autant que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à la claque retentissante qu'elle m'a mit. Si elle met autant de fougue et de passion dans ses baisers, ils doivent ç eux seuls pouvoir combler tous les manques énergétiques de la planète. Mon cerveau ne cessait de me communiquer des fantasmes qui, je dois l'avouer, paraissaient étrangement réalistes, et dans lesquels cette jeune femme était contre moi, tremblante de désir et d'envie. Faut que j'arrête là.

Mes yeux finirent par faire le lien entre Rachel qui regroupait les assiettes et la fin du repas. Mes jambes me dirent bondir hors de ma chaise puis de la cuisine. J'avais besoin de me calmer et d'enfouir mes pulsions loin, dans un coin reculé et assez inaccessible de mon cerveau.

Je montais m'abriter dans ma chambre et agrippa ma guitare au passage.

Des images toujours plus belles les unes que les autres envahissaient mes pensées et je tentais de les réfréner en faisant glisser mes doigts de long des cordes. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis distinctement les notes que je me rendis compte que ma respiration était jusque là haletante.

Mes doigts dérivaient toujours entre les cordes, les pinçant doucement, me calmant peu à peu. Lorsque je fit tout à fait apaisé, j'entendis quelques bruits provenant de la chambre voisine s'insinuer sous l'interstice entre le sol et la porte communicante. Rien que de penser que, en l'ouvrant, je pourrais pénétrer le monde merveilleux de Sarah, me rendait fou.

Mes doigts pincèrent les cordes de plus en plus fort pour recouvrir mes pensées.

De petits coups à la porte de ma chambre mirent mon cœur en folie.

« Oui ? »

La poignée tourne. C'est peut-être elle. Je veux que ça soit elle. Et en même temps non.

La porte s'ouvre.

C'est Rachel.

Le soulagement et la déception déferlent sur moi.

« Rob, j'ai une disserte à finir, t'as obligé de jouer si fort ? »

« Ca ne t'as jamais dérangé la musique… »

« La musique non. Mais ce que tu sais là, c'est tout sauf de la musique. »

Oh… Ah bon ?

« Rob, je t'ai vu pendant le dîner… ça t'as fait réfléchir ce que je t'ai dit, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« La façon que tes yeux avaient de regarder Sarah. »

Merde… elle avait remarqué ça. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était absorbé dans les conversations.

« Euh… ouais… non… c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que… »

« Rob, t'es mon frère. Je ne connais. Et je peux te dire que, si tu te lances sur cette voie, ça va être tout sauf facile. Vu comment tu t'es comporté comme un abruti sans cervelle… Mais t'as une chance… Y'a qu'à voir comment elle t'a réveillé tout à l'heure… »

« Rachel… je ne peux pas… si vite c'est… impossible… »

J'avais les yeux baissés sur mon couvre-lit. J'entendis la porte se fermer et Rachel s'assit devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? »

Je levais les yeux vers elle et la vit, ma sœur, tellement plus mature que la dernière fois où je l'avais quitté. Elle avait grandi, beaucoup, plus que je ne voulais le voir. Même si elle restait fofolle.

« Comment je peux être si… en même pas une journée elle m'a… je sais pas… c'est pas normal… »

Rachel posa ses mains sur les miennes et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« C'est la magie Sarah. Elle nous a tout envoûté si vite. Même papa ! Et… Rob, c'est peut-être comme ça que ça se passe quand… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et j'attendais la suite.

« Quand quoi ? »

« Quand… tu sais… on rencontre la personne. Celle qui nous correspond. Celle qui a été crée juste pour nous. »

En temps normal j'aurais ri au nez de ma sœur. C'était une romantique devant l'éternel et je m'étais toujours moqué d'elle et de ses croyances en l'âme sœur. Mais là, son explication me paraissait être la seule qui expliquait ce que je vivais.

Rachel serra une dernière fois mes doigts et s'éloigna, me laissant méditer ses paroles. Avant de quitter ma chambre elle se retourna.

« Oh ! Rob, une dernière chose… »

Elle attendit que je tourna la tête vers elle pour continuer.

« J'vais pas te cacher que ça va être dur. Mais c'est pas mission impossible non plus. Tu es acteur pas vrai ? Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à jouer le garçon gentil et doux que tu es habituellement… Soit son prince charmant. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner de nouveau.

« Dernière chose : joue quelque chose de beau, comme tu sais toujours si bien le faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut t'entendre de sa chambre. Berce la de jolies choses… »

Cette fois-ci elle disparut pour de bon. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire. Quelque chose de doux ? Mes doigts se rappelèrent avant moi d'une jolie mélodie et commencèrent à bouger, comme de leur propre chef, le long du manche de ma guitare.

Mon cerveau se rappela les notes et j'eus l'impression de ressentir chaque son au plus profond de moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à l'amour, mais là, ce soir, entouré de cette berceuse et des paroles de ma sœur, j'avais envie d'y croire.

J'allais m'appuyer contre la porte communicante, la moquette calfeutrant mes pas. Et je jouais. Je jouais avec l'espoir qu'elle entendait et que ça lui plaisait. Avec l'espoir qu'elle sache oublier, pardonner. Avec l'envie qu'elle oublie l'acteur pour voir l'homme. Qu'elle oublie tout pour ne plus voir que moi.

À la fin de ma chanson, alors que la dernière note s'envola dans les airs, je crus entendre quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait un tour mais j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un chantonner doucement, juste derrière cette porte, cette si mince séparation entre mon monde survolté et le sien, à la fois rempli de douceur et de tendresse mais aussi de colère contenue et de fougue. Mon petit cœur morose voulait s'emparer de son joli cœur rose.

**Et voilà ! Alors, verdict ? Comme quoi notre Rob ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'il se comporte comme Cro Magnon ! Après tout ce n'est qu'un novice pour ce qui est de l'amour, on lui pardonne non ?**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, critiques, suggestions, et de me signaler les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui aurait échappé à ma vigilance et celle de Microsoft Word !**

**Je vous dis à très très vite **

**L.**


End file.
